Black Love, Twisted
by darkycloud
Summary: A twisted fate. A warped situation. The irony. Tyki.OCs.Kanda.Rhode.Lenalee
1. One Last Look

**Black Love, Twisted**

Rating: T

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to Hoshino which is good since I can't draw as well

Warnings: Nothing unless you can't stand OCs… weird. Slight Tyki OOC

A/N: First attempt on long story, story linked to one-shot Be My Valentine with same characters and such. This chapter was partially influenced by a short story I read- Art Lover (however that book was a bit silly). Sorry for the late release... been studying, and it takes hours to produce one chapter since my brain processes ever so slowly. Black Order stuff comes out later so the current beginning will be slightly off-DGM. Plot will explain things. _I hope :X_

-------

**One Last Look**

_If I have a chance to turn back Time I would definitely seize it_

_To choose not to have met you or even to know about your existence_

_It would be most excellent to stab you in the heart cold-bloodedly, _

_Than to have both of us dying of an aching heart_

_Dawdling death hurts most_

_Yet you made me see the light at the end of the tunnel_

_And I can't help but to say…_

_Ai shite imas_

xxx

"Her strokes explored colours and actions, showing movements on a flat surface," Tyki Mikk noted to himself. "Splendid."

The art museum was pleasantly peaceful, just a few off-season tourists milling about the lobby, self-consciously trying to tick off all the boxes on their itinerary to mark the number of artworks they have seen. _Or survive through._ He had been here for a gazillion times, so much so that he knew the curator of the museum.

"WHY?" A shrill, almost too piercing to be considered a whine.

"I-e. Why don't you just stay at home and play with Lero?" Tyki asked Rhode. It was meant as an order and for once, Rhode stopped her childish demands at once. She had wanted to tag along but Tyki felt that she was most probably going to wrack havoc in the museum. _Thus spoiling my divine evening_. She was a lovable girl all right, it's just that a man needs his private time too. And the thought of Rhode in the museum scares him._Shudders._

Tyki climbed the aged stairway leading to the second level of the art museum leisurely, where works of local artists were exhibited, landing each steps lightly and with grace. He didn't want to spoil the silence.

Chua Ek Kay

Read the sign on the door, among with the other long list of names of the other local artists, as Tyki entered the first gallery. Once inside, Tyki _observed_ that there was no one in the room. _Excellent._ He began to study each piece with detail, some in a few seconds, while others in just a few minutes. The man in suit took notes of those that had affected him, sometimes imitating the way the work was drawn in his drawing pad. Some works had left a deep impression, others not even a mark. It was not to say that the artist was not skilled, it was just that their views were not the same, and Tyki did not felt any connection. _Yet some did left a deep connection._

_Well, better start on my purpose and stop idling._

Tyki was looking for a graphite-done mega-scale work, which depicts the tedious yet emotional feeling of writing a musical score. His friend was the one who did the work, yet he wasn't sure where the painting he wanted to find was hanging. Thankfully, Tyki found the painting in the next room quite quickly.

And her.

A lady standing right in front of the painting he was looking for. Dressed in a black and white mini-dress with a gray cardigan, she looked like part of the graphite art, except something much better. The lady was scribbling in a notebook in the way art students do, but it's rare to find them here, especially when it's a school day.

Sensing his presence, the lady moved from her position right in front of the art work to the side to accommodate the new arriver without looking up, and Tyki joined her.

He looked at her while she observed the painting. Tyki wouldn't help it but took in her profile. A lady might be too old a word to describe her, as she looked too young to be considered a woman, too old to be a kid. Her features were delicate, yet her eyes evoke a sense of sadness, emotional and yearn for hope. Tyki could sense curiosity and respect for the work as she studied the art. Petite-sized, her height just reached his shoulder, and Tyki could easily peep over to see what she was drawing. A rush of protectiveness came over Tyki, but he could sense determination and strength in this young lady. _This lady needs no help_. The young lady glanced at him with a polite smile, and moved further away from him.

_Oops. Too close for comfort. _Tyki realized.

Brief eye-contact were exchanged during the move, and the lady intended to continue her note-taking but something in the tall (and uncanny) man's eyes caught him and made her hold on to the gaze. His windows of soul were golden in colour, fiery yet affectionate. There was something mysterious and captivating about him, and the prominent mole under his left eye finish up this piece of art. And he was looking directly back at her, as if awestruck too.

_What am I thinking? Shoo! _She snapped out of her thought bubble.

The lady took the initiative and broke the connection as she looked away. Her cheeks flushed as she hurriedly took to her pencil and drawing pad again, deliberately avoiding anymore eye contact.

Pleased, Tyki decided to take a step further. He didn't intend to flirt, just plainly wanting to know her better. There were so much more about he wanted to know even though they barely met for a few minutes. A thirst to be satisfied and it was definitely not lust. However there was a problem: he had never had any trouble starting a conversation before, but he almost stumbled over his words this time round. If only there was a dummy's guide to conversation in his brain at this exact second.

"Um hi, lovely artwork don't you think?" Tyki finally found the words to break the ice.

"Oh ya. I agree," the young lady answered. Her voice was soft, slightly monotonous and smoothing, and though it came with slight reluctance, she was still willing to converse.

Silence._ Great, what a prefect way to start a conversation. Now she'll most probably think that I'm so sort of creepy pervert. _

"You come here often?" The soft tone came again. She didn't expect herself to start a new topic, but couldn't resist continuing the conversation with the man. His voice, with a slight hint of Portuguese accent, was mesmerizing. Yet the monotonous voice was intended, since she did not want to appear too OTT.

"Yep, whenever there are new display series. My purpose today was actually to find my friend's work, which is right in front of you now. And I'm sorry if I disrupted your thoughts and work." Tyki didn't know what to say, and was desperately trying to link everything to a common topic to prevent awkwardness. He couldn't even believe he was actually feeling shy if not for his hands which he did not know where he should be putting. For the first time, it felt awkward to have hands.

"Oh that. It's okay. About your friend… oh my god that's fantastic. Can you help me pass a message to your friend that his work is simply fabulous?" There was finally excitement in her monotonous voice, a change of tone in it.

Tyki smiled. "Of course, and he'll definitely be delighted to hear that. Oh and I forgot about introducing myself." He removed his glove and offered his hand. "Tyki Mikk, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Fuyu Black." She shook his hand firmly. It was as if time had frozen when their hands came into contact. And it was only broken off after a few seconds.

Intentionally ignoring the ineptness just now, Fuyu smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry I really have to go now. I have an appointment later and this was supposed to be my last stop. It was really nice meeting you and I sincerely hope to see you again."

"Oh it's alright. Have fun later in whatever you're doing. Hope we'll meet again." Tyki replied with fake optimism, as he tried to mask the disappointment that their conversation was far too brief.

Tyki looked on as Fuyu left the room, his eyes lingering on the spot where she had last been. Not long later, something struck him. "Darn it! I forgot to ask for her contact!" He cursed, and before deciding to run after her. But she had long left the building.

xxx

Fuyu took one last look at the museum before she stepped out of the place._Tyki Mikk_… she couldn't resist but emphasize on the last syllabus with her lips. Sounds like lollipop. _Sweet and cute_. Then something caught her attention.

A little girl was standing at the entrance of the museum. Alone. It was rare to see children here, especially those dressed in Gothic Lolita style. Fuyu walked up to the little girl, and asked "Girl, are you lost?" in which the lass answered her after taking a lick at her lollipop. "I-e. I'm waiting for my brother." She grinned.

"Okay. Then be careful okay?" said Fuyu, as she walked away, finding the child adorable yet slightly sinister.

xxx

"Tyki!" shouted the little girl as she skipped energetically to the man in suit.

"Rhode! What are you doing here? Were you up to any mischief? Did you do anything to anyone?" Tyki squatted down to match the child's height and questioned her. He was still recovering from the regret previously, and now was slightly annoyed to have to worry if his sadistic family had harmed anyone.

"Nope, I've been a GOOD girl." Rhode chirped. "Other than talking to a lady I met outside, if you consider that as doing anything to anyone."

Tyki's ear perked up when he heard that. Now that was something interesting.

"Well well. Then let's hear all about that while we go home, shall we?"

-------

A/N: Heehee. Sorry if I bore you out with the art crap and shallow descriptions. Chua Ek Kay was actually a real artist who had died recently after losing a battle to his health problems. I decided to mention him since I enjoyed his works which I recently viewed a few months ago. And sorry if Tyki's OOC.

Ai shite mas : ILY

I-e: No


	2. Twice the Bleeding Love

**Black Love, Twisted- Twice the Bleeding Love**

A/N: Next chapter's here! I can't reply to some comments as the answers will reveal in the later chapters. There's more jumping of scenes here and don't mind me when I'm trying to bring the characters back to character to avoid OTT OCC. Haha. Hope you enjoy and reviews are much appreciated (: Lyrics from "Bleeding Love". Lovely song, it's brain-sticking.

-------

_For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground   
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you_

"Boo!" I jumped up from the back.

"do you think that really would have scared me? If there's nothing please leave me alone…" Tyki mumbled, his lips moving as he continued to type on his Mac furiously.

I peered at the screen and all there was were pictures of weird clay-made men and women in awkward positions. I grinned cheekily.

"Ain't it illegal to be showing pornography to little children like me?"

Tyki glanced up from his screen with an appalled face and exclaimed, "NO my dear girl, this is art! And how can you be a little children when you know what 'pornography' is? For god's sake, don't you have homework to do?"

"Aww. What a thing to say… you spoilt all the fun. I don't know how to do them! They are simply endless! Endless I tell you!" I jumped on Tyki's lap and snatched the keyboard over, typing gibberish on the PowerPoint presentation. _Now that's more fun_.

"Go do your homework or I'll complain to Earl. I need to do my work too."

"What work are these? Is it stuff from the humans again? Don't you know that the Earl dislike you mixing around with those weaklings?"

"Say whatever you want, that's the trait of Noahs of Pleasure" Tyki grumbled and continued his work on his Mac.

"Nevertheless you're leading three lives instead of two! Don't you get exhausted? What's so nice about human? They are so…"

"Much quieter than you. Now shoo. " I was cut off by Tyki, as he waved his hand this and that way to gesture me to return to my desk.

I protested but went back reluctantly. It has been a week since Tyki went out and since that week he had been engrossed in works of "pornography". _Or art as what Tyki say._ _Whatever._ My art lessons doesn't even consist of naked bodies, why does he? It's all just about drawing your family and pet, your friends, school, blah blah. And I can't even draw a decent photo of my family without my art teacher screaming at me for shading them in grey or for drawing my "father/uncle/monster" like a "freak". He's my dear Earl for god's sake. _Darn you_.

Well, back to Tyki. The lean man seems to be having another life, somewhere better than those mines and such, yet he was still occupied with humans_. Filthy_. Yet that wasn't the strangest part. It was the fact that he seemed to be engrossed in his work yet he was not. I wanted to probe into his head but I guess Tyki would most probably discover the brain intrusion and slaughter me for that. _Temo_ I could sense right after the day he went out to view those "art", that he was distracted from his work. Tyki was in seventh heaven, and agreed to help me in almost everything I requested. He was in extreme good mood and didn't even scowl when Jasdebi tossed a plate of _Meiji full cream_ at him the other day.

What made him so? Up till now deep within his happiness, I could sense something that he didn't seem to realise. _Killer instinct_, a sense of attraction so deep that he didn't notice and pursued after it blindly. It seems to be what the adults call love, but there was something more.

"Rhode, do you need help with your homework? I'm done with mine. Why are you in a daze?" Tyki questioned as he seated himself next to me, flipping through my pile of homework. "Geometry? Algebra? Aren't you too young for it? What's up with the education system nowadays?"

"Everything," I chirped as I joined him in my homework, yet conscious with the fact that he was helping me again with homework, something that he had never offer to help with previously.

xxx

Fuyu stood up straight, stepped a few steps back and scrutinized her work. "Just a little here…" she murmured to herself as she walked back to correct the little details. She picked up her clay slicer again and trimmed the curves of her sculpture.

"HEY FUYU! Does my ass looks fat?" A voice yelled over the room.

Fuyu looked up with an amused expression, distracted from the task at hand. "Your model's ass, you mean. Ie, it looks good like that."

"Really? It looks fat to me.."

"That's because yours much flatter…Chloe."

"Hey!" She objected.

"CLASS STAND!" The class councilor suddenly shouted.

Everyone stood up straight immediately, ignoring the fact that we were all dirtied all over, face white with clay, when we saw who came in.

"Good Morning, Mrs Greenstone." The class chirped.

"Morning girls! Good news for all," the principal sang, as she sashayed in, in her shocking pink qipao.

All eyes were on it as our jaws dropped. Muffled sniggers spread like wild fire across the room.

"Girls…"

The principal stopped for moment when she realised where the attention was on.

"Ignore that please, my husband bought it for me. He said I needed to make a statement." She straightened her silky blouse which were embroided with delicate Chinese buttons, and continued. "You my darlings, I've found a new teacher for you!" She sang again before continuing on her long announcement.

However Fuyu had already tuned out. Her eyes moved away from the lady in pink and glanced over at Chloe. Chloe gave a knowing look. They were best of friends, almost like sisters, and knew what they each had on their mind. Barely a week from the day they went shopping (Chloe was looking for striped socks), they were back to school. School had been slack, with no teachers since half a year ago. Every day had been just self-practice, with new mediums and themes to work with suggested by anyone whom wanted to try something new. Any criticisms and comments on their work were from each other, and that was how the class managed to improve and stayed on. It had been like that for years, teachers abandoning them, maternity leave, change of school, whatever the reason, they just didn't had the determination and passion to hold on longer. And the school had been unable to find a substitution due to the lack of lecturers nationwide, until this one came. Chloe didn't mind, she didn't really care as long as there was a proper lecturer, but Fuyu was unable to tolerate such rubbish anymore.

"These few months of emptiness would be filled with this new teacher! Do remember to be polite and…"

_A new teacher? He or she can just die. Like I give a shit. _Fuyu mouthed to Chloe. She picked up her tool and went back to model, chiseling curves to give an even more angled look. There were new plans to make this work disturbing and abnormal now. It may seem immature, but hate the idea that another teacher would be abandoning them again. _Hurt. Betrayal. _

The singsong was going to end soon. "Oh just before I leave, good news of them all, the new teacher will be a man. Just don't fall for him"

Mrs Greenstone left, leaving behind a class of excited girls.

"Oh she didn't even tell us how old he is!"

"I wonder if he has a piercing…"

"Ah that's hot!"

_Hormones._ Fuyu minced the word through her teeth. Her class was lovely, just a bit too… and the new teacher was making things worse. She combed her fringe aside with her slender fingers, neglecting the clay now caught in between her strands of hair and trimming her work even more furiously. Her cuts were now big and deep ones, hurting.

"Hey stop that, Fuyu. You're hurting yo…"

"ARGH!" Fuyu yelled.

Crimson red wine dripped over the naked white clay, and it enlarged with each drip. Chloe grabbed the injured fingered and inspected the wound.

"It's not deep…" Chloe said as she gestured the concerned onlookers to help her get a cloth to stop the bleed. Fuyu looked on nonchalantly as her friends fussed over her finger. "But why is it bleeding so profusely? It's twice of what a normal being bleeds!"

"That's how I've been since young…" Fuyu lipped her words, keeping quiet though she could feel fade scar on her back burning stronger than it had ever been.

"But this is more than what it used to! I can fill a wine bottle with it!" Chloe yelled as she gestured for another cloth, this time, a bathing towel.

-------

A/N: Sorry for the long story! Hee, the principal was inspired by my vice-principal, excluding the singsong part. She's lovely(: Fuyu here is just a normal art student who just happen to bleed alot! Don't worry so much(:


	3. Three More Minutes

**Black Love, Twisted- Three minutes more**

A/N: Third chapter and reviews are still appreciated. Watched DGM episode72 just an hour ago, Tyki and everyone were hot. (: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too; I'm trying to speed up to the more interesting parts. Sumimasen. Happy Leap Day!(:

-------

_Sadly I part you_

_Like a clam torn from its shell_

_I go and autumn too_

_-Oku no Hosomichi, 1689_

Mouth quirking in annoyance, I grabbed Chloe's wrist and squeezed through the crowd, eyes staring monstrously at anyone who stood in our way._Enough is enough._ "Hello this is a pathway meant to be walk on and definitely not some stupid spectators' stand," I yelled as my lips curled with disgust.

Chloe glanced at her watch. "Three more minutes before we are considered late!" she shouted. "It's the first day the new teacher is arriving yet we're going to be so late."

_Great.__Ain't that just the icing on the cake? Except that I don't like them._

I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I tried to make out what the scene was all about. Some minister? Or presidential candidates? No I don't see any security measures. There were enthusiastic cheers, and looks of awe and respects on their faces. Being late for school neither mine nor Chloe's thing and my principal takes punctuality seriously. It certainly doesn't help that _this_was the reason for our late attendance. _I'm so sorry Mrs Greenwood; we were caught in a human jam of busybodies waiting for some infamous stars whatsoever._ She'll so understand us.

Then I saw him. A male, around my age, looked around the place as one would a pair of manure-stained boots, his eyes narrowed with disdain.

Our eyes met. Those black eyes were familiar, and of Asian essence. Same continent as me I suppose. His eyes widened as he saw me. A startled gasp. A look of recognition. I stared at the reason of today's commotion, breath caught in my throat_. I've seen him before._ He was in some out-of-the-world uniform, black with silver and white linings, and it was something that I had to admit, the attire looked good. I racked my brain for his name as our gaze held on.

There he is! Oh no, he's walking away!" The crowd soon overwhelmed him as they applauded and expressed gratitude. There were even fangirls…I heard something like "defeating Akuma".

Akuma? Demons? What rubbish.

"Fuyu what are you looking at?" Chloe snapped my thoughts, "let's get going!" And this time she was the one who was pulling me away.

xxx

Tyki combed back his hair nonchalantly with his fingers as he straightened out his thoughts, stepping out of the Noah's Room.

_I suppose that was just coincidence_

_We will never meet again_

_It was too shy too awkward too coward_

_First time_

_One time_

_Last time_

_I will not stoop to such emotions again_

_It was so belittling of a Noah_

_Even if we were to meet again_

_I will maintain composure and not be affected_

_Noahs feel no emotion_

_I will forget her_

_Yet I miss the way_

_She made me feel so… human_

A/N: Wanted to separate the two sections but guess it will be too short, so yep. Comments would be gladly appreciated! Thanks.


	4. The Fourth Name

**Black Love, Twisted- The Fourth Name**

_A warm fuzzy feeling embraced me when I woke up._

_Thought it was just due to the morning rain,_

'_Till it starts to ache my heart tremendously;_

_That I realise with much tears later_

_It was because I dreamt of you last night._

_The feeling it came back again_

_Just when I thought I finally lost it._

_Sabishiku narimas_

"Sorry that we're late," an apologetic voice boomed across the already noisy class.

"It's alright; I'm not starting soon. Please take a seat."

Chloe turned around and gestured at the girl behind her to hurry up as she hastily made her way into the room. She tossed her bag onto her chair before sneaking out of the room again to drag someone in. All these were ignored by the teacher who was scribbling neat cursive words on the dusty blackboard, his back facing the class. He was oblivious even when the class roared in laughter as they watched the scene unfold. He chose to anyway.

Sound of sneakers dragging through the tiled floor could be heard as the reluctant victim made her way in. Her day was already ruined by the crowd, and her thought distracted by what she had seen earlier on. And yet here she was, dragged on by Chloe into the Chamber of Torture. It wasn't like that before, not till some bastard in need of money decided to join the school "family" to earn some extra bucks by wrecking up her life.

"Yo a black cloud just drifted into the room. Or should I say crawled?" shouted Alice amusingly, one of their classmates, sending the class into another fit of laughter as they witnessed the latecomer entering the classroom with a keep-your-mouth-shut look.

Fuyu growled. She broke away from Chloe's pull and sat herself down on her chair, not without a loud sound of 'thud' first. Chloe too decided not to care about her anymore and sat down a few seats behind Fuyu. Eyes keeping to herself, Fuyu avoided looking at the stranger in the room, preferring to take out books of her bags and stuffing them under her desk. She didn't want to spoil her eyes. Vision pollution.

"If everyone's settled, let us begin!" The new teacher announced as he finally turned to face the class. Gasps of delight shot through the class.

"HANSAAMU-NE!" Alice squealed as she turned around to face her gossip partner, indulging in yet another fangirl moment. "I had already expected him to look good with those sexy curls of his black hair, but this is so much better!" Alice continued.

More squeals of excitement could be heard as the class full of girls began to fangirl. Fuyu rolled her eyes and started to inspect her nails, acting busy and oblivious to the commotion around her. It was common for such reactions to happen being in a girls' school, however this was by far the most "excited" reaction that had ever happened.

"I'm glad about the excitement, which shows that I'm at least welcomed." The dashing man who caused such a stirrup smiled charmingly, thus sending dozens of girls into spasms and squeals again. He smiled again, bemused by the reaction stirred, and continued with a cough as he cleared his throat.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Tyki Mikk, please to meet you girls."

Another dozen hearts melted.

xxx

_WHAT?_ Fuyu gaped pop-eyed and almost shot upright in her chair. She glanced up at the man, and for the first time, wished to be dead somewhere in a science school or somewhere plotting experiments and burning up the science labs.

_Tyki Mikk? That oh-my-god-so-cute guy I met and almost fall for at the museum? Are my eyes kidding me? Are my ears bleeding? Am I dreaming?_ Fuyu sank deeper into her chair, half-heartedly hoping that that would make her invisible in the sea of fangirls with raging hormones.

Fuyu rubbed her eyes as she doubted her vision. She looked intently at the new teacher again, and this time the seventeen-year-old couldn't help but stared at the way his thick dark curly hair curled over his collar like waves breaking on the sand. _And breaking into her heart._ Fuyu caught herself at the last word. She had fall for this man at the museum due to his little adoring words and actions, _and maybe just a little for his good looks. It was due to some sort of umm… connection. That's all, really. And to think of it now, maybe he's a little too old. _

Just then something hit her head. An eraser. Fuyu turned around to find Chloe staring at her, waiting for an answer. Picking up the eraser, Fuyu threw it back and mouthed an _it's-okay_ to her concerned friend before turning to face the front again. Her head ached like mad from the eraser but she ignored that. Fuyu was more concerned about feeling totally screwed, unable to attend lessons anymore, unable to step in here anymore, unable to face the newcomer anymore.

_Tyki Mikk. Tyki Mikk. Tyki Mikk_.

Fuyu repeated the name continuously as her forehead started to bang against the table. It still played out nicely on her lips, only more quivering this time round.

Something hit her head again. _OUCH._ Fuyu looked up, face paled as blood drained from her face. She quickly hid her face with her palm, desperately trying to rub some blood back on. The class was quiet now.

"We are doing self-introduction now. It's your turn now," her tablemate whispered.

xxx

Tyki almost coughed up water when he heard the fourth name. The gentleman was drinking plain water (no wine this time round) discreetly as he listened to the enthusiastic class introducing themselves but the fourth name hit him. Hard. He reassured himself and looked on as he tried hard to conceal his innermost feelings.

"Erm… Fuyu Black. Hello…" The class roared into laughter again as she stood up and muttered her name. It came out like a mouse stuttering. She was used to the class teasing her, since it was all done with well intention.

Tyki smiled politely as he observed the girl who slowly unveiled her face unwillingly. It was the same lady, looking younger than when he had last seen her. _Maybe it was the uniform_. Wearing a white blouse with a skinny royal purple tie tied around the collar, her gray skirt above her knee, she looked like any other sweet schoolgirl. There was a school jacket draped over her lean shoulders. Her silky Asian hair was in a high ponytail this time round, not too long, and her fringe falling softly on her forehead was swept to her right side. Tyki suddenly felt like walking up to her and pat her hair. He didn't.

"Like I said, I'm Tyki Mikk, pleased to meet you." It was the exact words he had said when they first met too. "Fuyu right… that's a lovely name you have there. _Winter_ ain't it?"

Fuyu gave a slight nod before sinking to her chair yet again. Embarrassed. There he was. Completely different from the gentleman she met just a few days ago. Tyki was full of confidence and authority now, and he acted like they did not know each other. _Which is a good thing, but it kind of makes me… and his eyes are still on me. _

"Well, so I suppose you're cold? Though I do hope that it's all warm inside…"

Extremely amused by the young girl's reaction, the teacher wanted to play on, to tease her. It adored him to see her cheeks flush the colour of cherry blossoms. However much to his annoyance, he was cut off by another girl.

"OH! I'M NEXT. Alice Knightly, Mr. Mikk. How old are you?"

"Oh? Two and a half decade old." The lean man was startled by the question but took no offence. _He was already prepared for this. This was after all a girls' school._

"OH! That's young!" Malicious laughter as Alice continued. "Don't mind me. But as our teacher, I suppose if anything happen to us, we'll need to, you know, contact someone right?"

"That…" Tyki said slowly as he try to find the correct words for the question, mind racing against time. _He wasn't prepared for this. At all_. "I'll pass my contact to your class head I suppose? And who may that lovely lady be?" The charming teacher passed on another dashing smile as he sighed at relief in finding a way to encounter_that_ question. He definitely was not used to girls asking for his number.

Attention diverted to a girl whose hand started to rise up reluctantly. A moment of silence. Then laughter.

_Shit._

Tyki smiled again, clearly amused by the way things were turning out today. "Well well, if it's not Fuyu… I'll pass it to you afterwards."

Fuyu forced her facial muscles into a weak smile as she sank deeper into her plastic chair.

_What a jerk. I'm so turned off now. _She cursed and sweared.

* * *

A/N: OOPS. I'm so sorry if the ending turned out shit. Tyki's like some big flirt who got defeated by desperate Alice and poor Fuyu… oh well guess her impression of Tyki has changed, though it's mostly due to him being her new teacher. Sorry for making Alice seem like a bitch. She's just the usual class joker. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's been raining these few days, and it feels great. R&R please, I know OC stories are not popular but this is depressing. And thanks and love for all reviews so far. I'm trying to speed up the progress here. So the interesting part should be about 1-2 chapters later. Yep. XD 


	5. Five Cups of Coffee

**Black Love, Twisted- Five Cups of Coffee**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it was love and extremely encouraging (: this is going to be a long chapter so be ready! Bringing in new characters from DGM! R&R loved as usual. Please sit back and enjoy

* * *

I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you. 

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow with you.

xxx

_1__st__ cup of Coffee: Lots of Love_

Observing the Sunday crowd as she stirred her fifth cup of coffee, Fuyu took a sip and lean back against the chair. She sharpened her graphite stick with a small knife, done delicately over a piece of tissue paper before proceeding to the next page of her sketch pad. Her sole purpose today at Starbucks was to just capture the sweet moments spent by others on sunny Sundays. Children giggling as they played with the fountain outside, dogs barking when they spot a sparrow or two, or couples feeding each other strawberry-flavored ice-cream…

Her thoughts swayed to her new teacher, Tyki. Fuyu had still not adjusted to calling him Mr. Mikk, neither regarding him as her teacher aka lecturer aka guardian. She had learnt to respect him, but that's pretty much all. It had been months since he first stepped into the class, and now she was getting conscious that her feelings were getting deeper by every seconds spent with him.

xxx

Tyki, or _Mr. Mikk_, was undeniably an excellent teacher. Fuyu didn't wanted to admit this fact, but he was able to keep them entertained while delivering boring art history facts. Mr. Mikk had a way with the girls, giving them free space to express their emotions and feelings yet managed to keep their thoughts from getting too overboard and in check.

On the other hand, there were two problems. The first was that the teacher had a habit of taking long leaves. They were getting more frequent, but Mr. Mikk was at least responsible enough to assign assignments before taking his leave. _So that's fine._ The second was much more disturbing. Maybe it was just Fuyu's daydreaming, but whenever she glance at him to agree or wait for Mr. Mikk to make his statement, she would get distracted by him. Yet, however, it doesn't seem to be just her only, and an incident where something awkward happened would just jolly well prove it.

_2__nd__ cup of Coffee: Gaze of Love_

It was another lesson like any other, this time with the topic on Greek art. They were focusing on ceramics this term, and Greek was definitely a must-must to be mentioned. The lesson was dull however, as it was not something that appealed to Fuyu. Her eyes and concentration were on everywhere other than the pale presentation, moving, drifting, wandering until it landed on something like some UFO landing on the Moon's surface. _Boom._

"The art of ancient Greece has…"

Their eyes caught each other, and held on.

"Exercised an enormous influence on the culture of many countries…"

Buzz buzz currents pass through as those golden eyes met those dark chocolate ones.

"From ancient times until the present…"

_West meets East_, they say. The art room was dim, it was dark. Maybe no one notice.

_There are no one around anywhere. Just you and me…_

"Particularly in the areas of sculpture and architecture..."

It held on for seconds, almost minutes before the embarrassed student snapped out of the gaze and shifted it elsewhere, anywhere, as long as it was not on the amused teacher. _Her cheeks were flushing red again,_ he noted. _Ah sweet._

Well if that was so, then good things really do come in two. Fuyu's next lesson up was English Language and as usual, she was tuning out. Partially thinking of the incidence that had just occurred, and partially thinking of ways to get out of the class. Her cheeks bloated suddenly, as if holding back vomit when she looked at her. Her malice sagging eyes were the colour of fermented grape wine, complemented by her shocking red spectacles that were half-rimmed. Those thickly lipstick layered maroon lips of hers moved as sarcasm-dripping words came out through them. Her saliva was full of venom, lethal if it ever hits a student.

"Fuyu! Our dear class head," that horrendous voice shrieked, as everyone swear that it was so sharp that it broke the glass ornaments in the principal's office that was miles away. "How far do you intend for that puny brain of yours to be wandering? With that size, you're bound to lose it one day!"

Fuyu bolted up straight from her chair, almost knocking it off as she exclaimed a "huh".

"Till her Prince Charming comes to save her, of course…" Someone answered cheekily. Fuyu cursed. That was so going to start that motor-operated mouth shooting venom again_. I'm so going to get poisoned…_

A knock on the door what was shortly followed by a hoarse cough.

"Sorry to disrupt your lesson, Mrs Burgundy. May I see Fuyu for some class administration problems that need to be solved immediately?"

Laughter filled the room as they realise who disrupted the class. Fuyu's jaws dropped when she realise who her 'Prince Charming in dashing white armor' was.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Mikk." Mrs Burgundy grunted infuriatingly as the damsel in distress was rescued.

xxx

The incidence, Fuyu recalled, was a self-conscious one, however it was small pea compared to the next one that had occurred less than a month later. It was a watermelon.

3rd_cup of Coffee: Spin of love_

"My my, I have a class full of geishas…" Tyki mocked as the class full of girls with their face dirtied white with clay crackled up in laughter. He was walking around to observe their progress.

Fuyu laughed too, before going back to her work. She was in her small corner away from the chatty class as she did her work. Her class had by now already knew better than to disturb her while she was working._Silence was appreciated._ But Fuyu was having difficulties molding the wet clay mould with one of her fingers plastered. It was getting in the way, changing the shape every time Fuyu tries to glide her hands on the mould as the potter's wheel spun continuously.

"Hmm…how did you get yourself cut?" a soft concerned voice whispered next to her ear.

A cold shiver shot down Fuyu's spine as the one who spoke appeared behind her. "Last night… apples… knife…" She answered as words came out gently between her lips too. "Now I'm unable to do anything with that darn plaster…"

"That's a deep cut for just a fruit knife. You okay?" Tyki frowned.

"Ya… I'm fine. But the mould's…"

"Well, you have to do this…" Tyki cut her off as his hand held her small and skinny hands, covering them so easily while he guild them. _They were so delicate and vulnerable._ The mould was getting better as the wheel spun, shaping as the two pairs of hands went over it, controlling and contouring. Their coordination was seamless, harmonious as they move along.

Smoothly... Sweet-smelling of lavender and rose fragrance…

Tyki could smell Fuyu's lovely hair as he leaned against her back. They were not touching each other but it was close enough. Close enough to notice her scent and to hear her breath. His lips were near her left ear as he concentrated on the ceramic mould. There was an ear stud protruding through the skin. Fuyu too was engrossed in the artwork, yet half-conscious of his breathing too and his warmth that was comforting. It had been a long time since she felt like this. Chloe and her family had been lovely and welcoming but it can never beat having an actual family.

The wheel continued to spin as the mould started to take a proper form. The two were engrossed in the molding, and most definitely captivated by this exact moment together.

"Argh!"

Crimson blood spiraled along with the dull gray mould as it landed on the clay, mixing in as the wheel continued to spin.

"Fuyu, are you okay?!?!" Tyki panicked and grabbed Fuyu's finger. He frowned as he examined the wound tenderly. There was an overwhelming concern here. "I'll go get the First-Aid kit. Someonehelp to_stop_ the bleeding."

Tyki then rushed off, almost knocking over another potter's wheel. Fuyu looked up as he scuttled off, and glanced down at the current mould of blood and clay.

"What's a glass piece doing inside here?" Alice yelled as she inspected the mould for the cause of the cut while someone else tried to stop the bleed. "And god! That mould's red already! You okay?"

"Yep, I'm alright. Thanks." Fuyu muttered, exhausted from the fuss and extremely aware of Tyki's unnecessary alarm. Her back was aching again.

"I'm back! Are you still bleeding?" The tall man bent down on his knee as he took over the dressing of Fuyu's wound. He took quite some time since the bleeding couldn't stop. His hair had now been let down, in a mess that fused Fuyu's heart into a mould too…

"Excuse me? Mind if we sit here?" asked a girl politely.

_4__th__ cup of Coffee: Fated Love_

"Huh? Yep sure," Fuyu blinked with surprise as she answered the girl. Her dark green hair was long and tied up, and she was in one of the black and white uniform that she had seen _that_ guy on the street in. Speaking of _him_,_he _was right next to the girl. She had found him familiar but decided to just brush it off. Fuyu tried hard not to stare and proceeded with her work, still startled by the disruption to her train of thoughts.

"Hey, I'm getting mocha with extra shot. What would you like to have?" The girl asked her partner.

"Green tea will do," that guy asked grumpily, as if someone had stuck a_mugen_ into his foot to wake him up from sleep.

Fuyu tried to ignore them and focused on her sketch, taking a sip from her cup of coffee, her fifth. Her graphic stick then started to fly artistically over her sketch pad again.

xxx

Kanda grunted as he sat on the soft velvet seat of the café. He had just completed a mission with Lenalee whom had wanted to take a stop here to get a drink. Kanda assumed a posture of superiority and began to mediate until he noticed the young lady in front of him. He recognised her- the one he had met on street. She resembled…Fuyu Black.

"_Yuu, don't worry. I'll be fine."_

"_Che. I'm not worried."_

"_You're crying."_

"_I'm not."_

_The little boy denied what his friend had said as she wiped away the tears on his chubby small cheeks. Touched, he too then reached out his small hands to wipe away the girl's tears. _

"_We'll meet again" _

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long story, I sincerely hope that it wasn't too confusing with the time jumping. Some bit of narrating here, but mainly in third POV. The description "fly artistically over" was actually from my friend, Rachel. I thought it sounded cute. Ha. The beginning came from an old song- Goodbye my Lover. Heart-wrecking I would say. Hope you enjoyed it(; 


	6. Six Steps Backwards

**Black Love, Twisted- Six Steps Backwards**

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! Love them. And since I don't know how to reply to them, I shall answer it here: Yep I'm going to bring in more exorcists but Allen will have to wait as this story actually happen before him. Yep. Sorry to disappoint Moyashi's fans. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too though (: Tyki galore!

* * *

His olive gray lips parted as a steady stream of smoke emerged.

_Ah. Nice and quiet, just the time for me to indulge in another book. No Rhode, no Earl, no Twins…peace._

Tyki settled himself comfortably into his leather chair and flipped his book open. It was the school holiday, perfect time for him to relax after working for months in the art school. Tyki definitely enjoyed the time spent there, but shifting from killing people to educating students was a great contrast that had exhausted him. _It was fun but…_

_Eaze._

He missed them and wanted nothing more than to have a meal with them after work. A simple meal will do, none the necessity for all the luxurious and scrumptious food that the Earl had prepared. He was willing to exchange exotic escargots and aged wine for stale bread and spoilt coffee. Tyki sighed as he took another deep inhale of the cancer stick dangling carelessly between his gloved fingers.

_His cough had been getting bad to worse, sometimes shaking his whole small and frail body even with a slight sneeze._

Bits of ashes from the stick fell on the book pages as Tyki chewed his stick, inhaling the toxic fumes as his thoughts ran. It hurt him deeply to see the young boy in ghastly health and his friends in constant danger working in those mines. He wished to give a better life to them, and to find proper medication for the asthmatic kid. Working for Earl gave him somewhat of an income, but he could not keep asking for money from the obese man who was already displeased with him for mingling far too much with humans.

_Filthy beings,_ Rhode would often say. _Nothing but weaklings and cowards._

As a result he had to find an alternative, and working in his current school was the best way to earn that extra income. It was hitting two birds with one stone, he expanded his pockets and enjoyed what he was doing through educating something he loved without harming anyone.

_No more blood stain on my white glove. _

_And yet I bleed._

His thoughts started to fog and a shadow started to unveil. The three-syllabus name rang in his ear, and the young lady's image appeared in his mind._ Again._

_Fuyu Black. _

He had tried desperately to forget her; to treat everything like it had never happened before, to pay no attention to the reality that she was the only who had made him feel _like a human. _

_Feel like someone with emotions._

Another stream of smoke appeared, this time longer and much more depressing. It faded into the cool air, leisurely and lingering. Tyki was unquestionably unable to concentrate on his book now.

He had never seen someone with such captivating eyes, such strong emotions, yet such endearing behaviour. He was falling for her every single aspect, and her flushing cheeks amused him so much that it was sufficient to light up his whole week with beam.

_Like standing barely a foot away from the actual blazing Sun. _

He had never panicked over blood before, not when he had often been the one causing the wound as he stabbed his hand coldheartedly into their tensed up chest, withdrawing not long later a gloved hand stained with claret goo that he could never get rid of no matter how much bleach he used. Yet he worried so much when she bled, fearing that it could take away her life or something, take away the only love in his life.

_And when she was in my arms…_

_It had happened only last week, when I was rushing down the stairs as for a teacher's meeting and turned at a sharp corner. She was right behind the corner and had not realized I was behind her as she was engrossed in her conversation with groups of friends. For some reason, she walked backwards without glancing behind to watch her steps. It took only six steps. She had almost phased past me if I had not reacted quick enough to step back in time and held on to her. The young lady landed right into my arms as I grabbed her petite shoulders. Her head was right on my chest, her dainty ponytail squashed, and her frame melted like butter into my arms. Stunned faces appeared everywhere as I stood there supporting her, half glad that she had not past right through me, and another that I was there to catch her. To shield her. It then took quite a few seconds before our senses returned. _

"_Shit, I'm so sorry!" She stuttered awkwardly and took a slight bow before escaping from the 'crime' of scene. Her cheeks were flushed cherry pink again. _

"Tyki, I'm home!" shrieked a young girl as she jumped enthusiastically on to his laps, kicking his book away nonchalantly and peered at the cigarette stick that had now dropped on to the floor without him even realizing it. "What were you thinking? I had such a fun day sending all those Akuma blasting buildings and cowards. Oh oh oh , and there were two exorcists fighting them, of course, but Earl didn't allow me to join in the fight. Eek Tyki I wanna play too! The female exorcist looked like a perfect addition to my doll collection! The male can accompany my new doll as 'Ken' but I would love to braid that long black hair of his!"

"Huh? Where did you go?"

Delighted that Tyki was actually listening, Rhode then spewed out her words with malicious glee. "Oh you'll be pleased to hear this. Remember that old decaying building you brought me to? Somewhere around there I suppose. I promise I did not blast your clay pornographic statues. Really! The Akumas did it..."

"WHAT?" Boomed Tyki, his voice ascended into a murderous falsetto as his nails digging through his gloves into his palm.

_But there was nothing he was able to do. Nothing at all._

* * *

A/N: Done! 2pages short only (: Oh the part where Tyki wanted to eat just a simple meal with his friends is actually what Hoshino said in some DGM Manga Volume13 Extras that I found on DGMA. Great web, great info. I almost cried when I saw that info. 


	7. Seven Finders

**Black Love, Twisted- Seven Finders**

A/N: Here's my pathetic attempt to reply to reviews 'cos I'm such a technology idiot:

Akky-Chan; i don't know how to pass you the web address as it can't be put up here, but its in DGMA's manga discussion- "Volume 13 extras and omake". yep sorry.

Snow92; Erm I'll try to update weekly but school schdule's terribly hectic, so yep sorry.(:

And thanks for the reviews everyone, they are love (:

Anyway, I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but Tyki's the form teacher- not sure what they call it in other countries, but basically the teacher in charge of that certain class's admin and welfare.

Sorry for the long A/N, here's the story, do enjoy :D

* * *

_Losing that first thing that brought us together, does it signify the end of our love?_

xxx _  
_

Fuyu smoothed her skirt before settling herself down on the cushioned seat again, hand clutching her millionth cup of coffee- it was of different flavour each time. Five pairs of eyes scrutinized the caffeine-addict as she took a satisfied slurp from the drink. It was caramel macchiato this time round._ Hmm, too creamy, _noted Fuyu as she looked up from her drink and pretended not to notice the stares. The weather was lovely- it was raining profusely_. Nice._

"Where were we?" she asked, eyes blinking ever so innocently with a hint of sarcasm. The group of arts schoolgirls had just finished school and was chilling out in Starbucks, away from the rain. _They had no choice as Fuyu had insisted for good coffee again._ Their art teacher had taken leave again and the class had practically slacked throughout the lesson apart from doing some art-related worksheet that bored their guts out.

"Oh look! Those people dressed in beige coats walking in the heavy rain! What's with that megaphone they're carrying? Such poor thing! That cute guy over there, he's in different uniform! Is he some sort of slave driver? Ah but so cute… I'm melting! Oh there's a girl too! Pretty ne, ah I have no hope anymore!"

Heads turned as the group of girls gushed over the group of attention grabbing passer-bys.

"They're called exorcists right? I read somewhere…" Alice pondered aloud as they observed them.

"Finders too…those in the beige coats."

"Seven finders and two exorcists… What happened?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Ain't exorcists those freaky priest-like guys with garlic and stuff?'

"Yeah. The term 'finders' sound like they on some quests…"

"Nah. Exorcists are those two in black and exorcist stuff like Akumas, aka monsters, demons, whatever they call it…"

"Eh? I saw those two before…" said Fuyu as she disrupted the commotion and took another sip from her brown frozen mash calmly. Her ice coffee had surprisingly melted fast in such a cold weather.

"REALLY? Where? Where? Where?"

"A few days ago, I think. Those two sat next to me."

"Ah! I'm so envious!" exclaimed Alice. She must be the one checking out the exorcists.

"Shh! They're looking towards our direction!"

The table of girls hurriedly settled down and acts nonchalantly that_nothing_ had made them all so excited.

"They're gone!"

"I bet that exorcist was checking out someone here! He kept looking in our direction!"

"What the hell, in front of his girlfriend?"

"Well, the society's extremely open-minded these few days…"

"Nah, maybe he recognised Fuyu!"

"Huh, what has it got to do with me?" protested Fuyu before her eyes started to dance mischievously. "Okay maybe whatever, but you never know if he's interested in Alice."

"Really? Oh the joy!" Alice had almost jumped up from her seat.

"Anyway," continued as Fuyu cut off Alice, "have you all heard about the explosion in the museum? I'm utterly upset, okay."

"Yeah, I want to skin that person alive."

"Eh, must be some weird artist doing weird experiments and burnt up the place stupidly."

"No," rebutted Chloe as stirred her own cup of coffee before looking up darkly. The rain fell through her words. "The whole place's a layer of dust now. The casualties and corpses…" A lump formed in her throat as she continued," could not be found at all."

"What?" It was a harmonious exclamation, but none of a cheerful one.

"It was rumored that the explosion was work done by akumas, and the recent appearance of exorcists and finders seem to prove this hypothesis." sighed Chloe before joining in the solemn mood of her friends.

Alice broke up the silence as she said suddenly, "Why was it not mentioned in the newspaper at all?"

"The authorities did not want to want to upset the public, and furthermore, they had no evidence whatsoever… enough about that I guess." Chloe whispered her last few words to the group as she signaled them to close in. "There is this weird middle-aged man with long crimson hair who keep staring at us. Or Fuyu to be more precise…"

"Huh, why is it about me again?" Fuyu whined as her attempt to look at the 'stalker' was stopped by everyone around the coffee table.

"He's gone already…" said Alice in her pathetic hush-hush voice that was still as loud as a mega-blaster.

xxx

_Look up at the sky when you miss me_

_Fine weather shall reflect my cheerful mood_

_While a rainy day signifies my tears_

_The darkening sunset indicates my flushing cheeks_

_While the warmth of the gentle night will be a sign of my embrace to you_

_I don't know when it started_

_My thoughts are in a mess_

_They are all about you_

_I'm blushing I'm all pink_

_I think I'm going crazy_

_Is this what they call love?_

_If you feel the same _

_Is this a start?_

_My heart tells me that I love you_

_It wants to shout out to the whole world now_

_Can you hear it too?_

_xxx  
_

"Boo." A deep voice sneaked up behind the cluster of 17-year-olds.

"Ah!"

"Oh, something startled you girls?" The voice teased and almost chuckled.

"Hello!" Another voice appeared, this time of a pitch many octaves higher.

"Mr. Mikk!" The girls yelled as they turned to find a tall man dressed in white shirt topped with a sleek vest over, his coat and attention-seeking top hat in one hand, and the other resting ever so lightly on the back of Fuyu's chair.

Muffled sniggers were contained by the students before they burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, what's with the formal wear?" Alice rubbed her eyes in disbelief as she exclaimed over the teacher's attire.

"Yeah, as much as you look terribly dashing in it, that top hat really set the whole look eh?" said Chloe as she tried to keep a straight face, but was actually giggling like nuts inside.

Fuyu, coughing to suppress her laughter, turned her face away. It was then she noticed the girl. There was a young girl next to him, dressed in a fluffy skirt and had colourful striped knee socks covering her skinny legs. Fuyu waved to the little girl fondly. "Hello, I suppose we met before right?"

"Hi! You bet, it was at the museum! I heard so much about you from… hmmgmmhmm …" Tyki muffled the girl's mouth with his gloved hand as he stopped her in her attempt to spill some beans. _Coffee beans, anyone?_

"This is Rhode Camelot, my naughty little cousin. Say 'hi', Rhode," introduced Tyki as he glared at Rhode with a say-anything-more-and-you'll-die look.

"Hello!" the group of teenagers chirped before they started to beam over the new arriver.

"You're Mr. Mikk's cousin? Kawaii-ne!"

"Those socks are so cute! Where did you get them?"

"Ah I want to be in the family too, bunch of pretty-lookers!"

"Cute hair!"

"Wait," demanded Alice as she suddenly stopped the fuss over the little girl. "I thought you were on leave, Mr. Mikk?"

Tyki gave a puzzled look before he realized what the question was about. "Oh that, I had to meet Rhode's teacher you see, it was some meet-the-parent thingy that I had to stand in. And also the reason why I'm dressed up formally today," he lied.

"And it was as boring as the worksheet that you made us do?" Fuyu chided, as she slurped at her coffee mash again, half nibbling at the straw, and wanted a reply.

"Eh? Yep, it was as much as our dear coffee-addict here. How many cups have you drank already? But that looks nice, can I have a sip too?"

"It's low-fat and hell no. I'm saliva-conscious…" Fuyu defended.

"Really, but you just let everyone had a sip of that just now…" asked Alice, confused over the change of topic.

Tyki was all smiles as he glanced at Alice then back at Fuyu. Fuyu laughed heartily and passed the drink to the man.

"Here…" she offered.

"Hmm, too creamy…" commented Tyki as he took a sip before returning the macchiato back to his student. He was conscious that _he_ had drunk from_ her_ cup.

"Exactly." Agree Fuyu, as she tried to ignore that fact that _he_ just drank from _her_ cup.

"Well. It's late already, none of you going home?" asked Tyki as he tapped his gloved fingers casually over Fuyu's chair.

"The rain," replied Chloe as she cast a look outside the shop.

"News: my boyfriend's coming in five minutes time to fetch me."

"Mine too…"

"That leaves Fuyu," checked Tyki as he counted his students. "Alice and Chloe. How about a ride home?"

"Okay!" The three agreed enthusiastically; glad to have someone bringing them home. The rain was stranding them here.

"Fuyu and I live together while Alice's just a street away!" said Chloe as her eyes glinted with joy.

_Ah rescue from the rain._

"Really? Well let's go then, I have so much to ask you, Fuyu!" Yipped Rhode as her eyes widened with excitement. Tyki raised a brow as he had expected Fuyu to protest but questioned no further. He was of course pleased that the girl had agreed, but decided to tease her a little bit more. Her blushing cheeks had always made his day.

_And that was the last time I had ever wanted to sit in a car anymore. _

"Whoa, I didn't know that teachers earned so much," exclaimed Alice, as the awestruck three entered the carriage. A luxurious one to be exact, it was so black and sleek and well, glamorous. It even had a chauffeur in front riding the carriage, and the horses were of refined breed.

"Looks great but what's with the…" coughed Chloe as she tried to keep a straight face, "dolls." The three burst into hysterics again when they finally sat on the velvet-covered seats. Dolls and teddy bears decorated the interior of the carriage that was meant to be macho and grand. The grand image was, um, spoilt.

"Eh… what's with this," asked Fuyu as she poked at a furry black butterfly-shaped cushion before deciding to place it on her laps, half hugging it comfortably in her arms. "It's not very a man-thing, ain't it? Is this yours, Rhode?"

It was Rhode in hysterics this time round. "Nope, it's Tyki's." She grinned before laughing uncontrollably again.

"Oh, what's wrong?" queried Tyki as he sat next to Fuyu deliberately. He glanced down at the cushion on Fuyu's lap before chuckling softly too. "Oh that. Well you can help me with this…"

"What?" yelled Fuyu as she found herself dumped with Tyki's coat and top hat.

"Okay, the carriage's moving. Sit tight!" sang Rhode happily, her face beaming.

The rain landed lightheartedly on the carriage window panes.

* * *

A/N: Heh. Sorry quite a long chapter. It's two in the morning now. Tyki bringing little Rhode to a meet-the-teacher session. Ah the cute image! Sorry for terrible vocabulary and grammar yet again! 


	8. Eight in the Night

**Black Love, Twisted- Eight in the Night**

* * *

_I'll try to protect you wherever you are, I promise._

-------

"Tease…" The olive-gray skin man said disdainfully as he sent yet another blazing butterfly attack down; nothing too much, this guy was weak. "So what happened to your mission near MY school?"

The little girl stretched her legs and licked her fingers which were stained with wine red liquid leisurely as she fixed her eyes on the current scene, amused. "Betsuni… Earl wanted me to stop what I was doing and assigned me with other duties. He mentioned that it wasn't important anymore." Blood splattered on her skirt again as she glanced at her cousin fighting. He was winning, obviously_. Ah the gore._ Out came a childish whine suddenly as she continued, "Well it is important as I want to play with those exorcists' hair! So long so pretty! I wanna add them to my collection!!!"

A drop of sweat almost ran down the cousin's forehead. He was used to her demanding ways but still... "Ah, and those Akumas that accompanied you?" asked the man in suit gently as he sent yet another stream of Teases at the exorcist. He wanted to make sure that his students were safe, it was bad enough that the museum was destroyed. Tyki then directed his question to the exorcist under attack. "Just give it up, wouldn't you?"

"Most of them were killed by the pair of exorcists… and the others went back, I think." replied Rhode casually as she stared at the man, thoroughly fascinated by the way the man's blood was flowing out of his body. His blood was being washed away by the rain, flowing down the road, as it slowly saturated the dewy green grass. The exorcist's body was almost limp on the wet ground as he struggled to move in the last attempt to fight back.

Tyki kicked the defeated man on his side and stepped on the man's wrist, adding pressure so as to make the exorcist weaken his grasp of his weapon, a leather chain. The man let out a strangled cry. He refused to let go. Tyki's eyes narrowed with contempt as he demanded angrily. "Just give up already. You give me your innocence and I'll give you your life. And Rhode, you better make sure you're not lying just to have some sadistic fun."

"Honest! And it's not like you had never lied before; to your students, to Fuyu. We had finished some mission before we chanced upon them instead of meeting some made-believe teachers of mine." The little lass protested as she bent over to face the stubborn exorcist. She stuck out her tongue. Her shocking blue hair was surprisingly still in shape. _The power of hair wax, _pondered Tyki.

The exorcist could barely move his lips as he struggled to make his standpoint. "Never…"

"Well, then I shall do it my way. _And__ you should stop mentioning her name when I'm..._" Tyki almost spitted annoyingly as he squatted next to the man and simply pried open the man's fingers around the innocence. "You know what," he commented casually as the lean man removed his glove to destroy the false god's crystal, "I loathe the sight of leather. _And you, my dear Rhode, just dirtied her name_."

Bzzz…blast.

"NO!" the exorcist yelled as the shock no longer robbed him of his speech. He stared at what was left of his innocence and started to sob silently. Blood, rain and tears were now in a completely mess. Raindrops continued to fall heartlessly, oblivion to the commotion.

Tyki stood up straight and wore his stained glove back on as he waved to the Akuma handling the carriage. "Let's go, Rhode."

"What? Without even killing that guy?" objected Rhode as she stomped her Mary Janes stubbornly on the saturated soil. Tyki simply shrugged as he adjusted his hat before proceeding towards the awaiting carriage. Rhode continued to wail. "You have changed, Tyki! What's with the benevolence? And I know she's nice but what the hell is wrong with mentioning… hmmgmmhmm!"

Tyki had swooped to the lass's side and placed his hands over her mouth as he stopped her in her attempt to mention _her_ name. "I have not changed apart from touching less of my puff-sticks." He then dragged the struggling girl into the carriage, removed his coat and suggested plainly, "the Earl should get us raincoat next time."

Flick flick.

_Kaboom._

The wrath of heaven could be heard clearly as a strike of light was sent down to earth. Looking out of the window, Tyki had a bad feeling about the weather as he lighted one of his cigarette.

--------

_I can be your hero, baby;_

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I'll stand by you forever, _

_You can take my breath away._

-------

Noise filled the night sky as the two sang their hearts on. _Noise,_ as it didn't sound like music at all.

"_It's not over tonight; just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you, oh, oh, oh_!"

Yelling at the top of their lungs as they continued their tone-deaf singing, Chloe and Fuyu were riding on the carriage of Chloe's father, with Fuyu riding the horse as they made their way home. The rain was fogging their view and it was already eight in the night, but they were enjoying the tears of heaven. The cold splatter of the puddles of water on the rain as the wheel rolled over them, the gentle throttling of the horse as they ride through the dense forest...

"_Of all the things I felt but never really shown. Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go. I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_!" The singing continued.

Just then, Chloe suddenly nudged Fuyu with her elbow.

"What?" yelped Fuyu as she looked at her friend, eyes filled with laughter which contrasted with her reaction.

Chloe gave an evil and dark smile as she peered at her friend with narrowed eyes. She cleared her throat before she began teasingly, "speaking of that, tell me honestly! Are you and Mr.Mikk, you know, involved? I can sense sparks and chemistry!"

Eyes blinking with surprise, Fuyu shook her head furiously. "With a teacher, impossible!" she denied. "I prefer Johnny Depp..."

"Really?"

"Okay. Maybe a little, on my part," sighed Fuyu as her lie flopped. "But he seems to be just teasing me as a student. You know how male teachers enjoy teasing their students…"

"But you met him before, not as a student!" said Chloe as she encouraged her friend. "The age gap is not that big…"

Fuyu shook her head stubbornly as she sang over Chloe's words.

"_It's not over tonight; just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you_…"

"Are you listening?"

"_I won't go home without you_…"

"Hey!"

"_I won't go home without you_…"

"Fine fine, _I won't go home without you_…" joined Chloe in the chours, defeated at last.

Ring. Ring ring. Ring ring ring ring.

The bell, which had a wolf attached to it, hung at the back of the carriage was ringing in an abnormally furious way.

Ring. Ring ring. Ring ring ring ring.

"Hey, the bell's weird."

"Must be the strong wind that comes with the heavy rain; _I won't go home without you_…" ignored Chloe as she continued indulging in her own Lala world.

Crash.

"AH!" The two girls screamed as the carriage jerked suddenly. "What's wrong? Some sort of stone in the way?" complained the duo as they looked down to find the cause of the disturbance.

"Hello, humans. HEEEEEE."

Two earsplitting screams raw with terror pierced through the dark moonless night as the most horrendous-looking creature they had ever seen stood in their way.

_-------_

_You promised, so where were you went I needed your protection?_

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger(: Oh an early update since I had time, last day of my holiday break. Sob. Oops I forgot to credit the movie "Koizora" for the previous chapter about the sky and reflecting mood quote, and I used the lyrics of classic "Hero" and Maroon5's "Won't go home without you". Yep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apologizes for the badly described action scenes. Thanks and loves for reviewing!

Betsuni: Nothing

Nani: What


	9. Nine Years Together

Black Love; Twisted-

**Black Love, Twisted- Nine Years Together**

A/N: Whee another week! Pardon the cliffhanger, tadaima! So here goes the story!

Warning: For that slightest amount of coarse language (: Tyki's pissed. 

* * *

"_Fuyu!"_

Cough. The royal five on the delicately-designed table of six gaped in stunned silent shock as they witnessed the Noah of Pleasure coughed. And coughed. 

_If you were to ask me to repeat the story again, I can only apologize that I'm unable to remember a thing. All I felt then was pain, whether it was emotionally or physically. Sometime had hit my head hard, and I could only feel myself falling to the ground. No wait, why is she coming back? "RUN, CHLOE! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AHEAD!"_

They then began to mock cruelly after recovering from the shock. It was just something so unexpected of such a gentleman. Tyki Mikk. Coughing. Non-stop.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

_The monster, so horrendous looking, it was a sight so sickening I would never want to set my eyes upon it again. It laughed non-stop. Was that what they call an Akuma? How ugly. _

"Oh so cute! My Tyki-pon choking on _wasabi_, this must be the first time! Rhode, grab the video recorder already!" bellowed the Earl of Millennium as he cackled hysterically with his solid spastic smile.

"_NO, CHLOE! RUN!" Why is she so persistent on coming back? Is that what friends are? _

"Shut up. And stop calling me that please, Earl," chided Tyki Mikk as he gulped down the _ocha_offered by one of the Akumas to get rid of the harsh taste. He frowned at the incidence and ignored the offending audience whom was so amused by something like that. _Ruined image_, he grumbled as he took another sip of the lukewarm tea. It had been troubling him, something unknown, since he came back from his recent mission with Rhode. And now it made him choke on some green paste. It was as if Rhode had stuck one of her candles into his eyes and he could not get it out no matter what. Well, whatever it was, he was done with the meal here and wanted to get back to the comfort of his chair, maybe to have a flute of wine or two to get rid of the persistent gut feeling that was threatening to stab his heart sooner or later. 

_Pain. My arm was over her shoulder as she tried desperately to carry me. To escape. I was yelling at her to run and leave me alone. She did not listen. I did not want this friend. please just go by yourself. Black spots were appearing all over my body, why, they looked like patches. It's okay, I can go home and wipe them away. _

Wiping his mouth delicately before placing the napkin back to its original place, Tyki stood up. However, as if reading his mind, the Earl whose eyes were sparkling from the glistening tears he had shed just now, stopped him. "Please sit down, Tyki-pon, I've something for you to do…"

_What? Now why is the place so dark? Hey who switched off the lights? Flick. Happy Birthday, Fuyu! Candles stuck on a cake. Oh my god, what a surprise! Thank you! Everyone, everyone was around the table, celebrating my birthday. Oh there he is, the ever-so-charming teacher who stole my heart._

"What, again?" grumbled Tyki as he sank back into the dining chair and supported his chin with his wrist. He ignored the fact that the man with the ever-expanding waistline had called him by _that_endearing term again. The fat clown chuckled affectionately as he nodded his head, "Yes, yes, here, please go to this place and help out. Don't make a big scene with your appearance though…and keep your foul mood in check. Learn to smile like me."

_I could feel myself smiling. The times spent together, oh so sweet. Hmm? It's so bright again, what happened?_

"What? Okay…whatever," sighed Tyki as he regarded the newly-appointed mission with cold speculation. His mood was in a terrible mess now and having a new mission (that far) was making his temper worst. And it certainly did not help that the twins were now imitating how he had choked on his innocently-looking slab of wasabi. _Twins of a bitch_, he cursed. 

_Chloe and I were now on the floor, was I unconscious just now? The black patches on me were now gone, yet they had as if shifted onto Chloe. Chloe was covered in pentacles, black ones. Shit. _

Black; the colour of his coat, noted Tyki as he swung it over his shoulder with a hint of bitter resentment as he slipped his arms into the long sleeves. He was stopped abruptly, however, before he could step out of the room to his mission.

_I crawled to Chloe and held her in my arms. Tight. Why, her eyes were so blank. Her face was turning chalky white, the black pentacles a stark contrast to the white background. It felt as if she was slipping through my arms. I shook her in an attempt to wake her. I questioned her if she was alright._

"Hey Tyki, you okay?" questioned Rhode as she jumped up right before him. She had been observing her cousin's weird behaviour and temper for quite a while. Tyki yawned as he brushed his curly hair back before placing his top hat on. "Yeah, I'm just tired that it was a mission after another." He never did mention a word about the upsetting worry he had in his heart to her. _No point_, he contemplated as the Noah disappeared into thin air. 

_Tears rolled down my face as I screamed out her name in an attempt to wake her up. "CHLOE, CHLOE!" I screamed till my voice turned hoarse. Why aren't you waking up? We'll run together? Your birthday's up next! We'll celebrate it together! As a family, a class... Yet all I could hear was silence from the girl in my arms and laughter. Malicious shrills of laughter piercing the night sky as it approached us. _

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Tyki's lips curled with disgust as he glowered at the fight unfolding right in front of him, arms folded across his chest. A one-way attack to be more précised, as there were no way those helpless mortals could fight back. The Akumas were gloating in success and laughing hysterically as they shot their victims cold-heartedly. The innocence was no way to be found, probably taken away by some god-damn-them exorcist. So why-the-hell make him come here to, what, view some reckless murders committed by disgusting monsters? _Yet he was one himself, _he suddenly realized. No, he was certain that he was not disgusting. 

_Disgusting, I spat at that monster and continued in my attempt to wake Chloe up. It was annoyed and amused that I was yelling for someone already gone. Who, you? Chloe's not gone yet, she's still in my arms. A small smile was pasted on her face, as if telling me to give up. I refuse to. But I could not, no matter how much I tried to, stop her from slipping through my fingers as the pentacles devoured her. Chloe. Dust. Why did you leave me? I started to cry.  
_

Then it struck him. It came down as a flash, struck right into his heart and brain as it shone wisdom, cracking the stone to reveal the long awaited answer: Akuma. Rhode. The place he was teaching. His students. Fuyu. Tyki ran.

_If I had a choice, I would have never chosen to be born. I was born in this country, brought up by my biological parents, and I knew Chloe since young. Why, I would have choose not to know her and not for my parents to be close friends with hers. I went to Japan when I was six though, stayed there for two years and lost contact with Chloe once I left. I then became best buddies with a Japanese boy; he was an introvert but a nice lad deep inside. We enjoyed our time, spending almost every moment together until I was sent back to this country. We cried as I part with my best buddy, why so. I should have never come back, why, without my parents. I was happy in Japan. I had thought that I was supposed to go back first and my parents would join me shortly after. Why, my parents called me brave when they parted with me at the airport after patting my head affectionately. I didn't suspect anything until Chloe's parents were the ones to fetch me from the airport. They took me in their care and broke the news to me gently when I was older, about twelve years old, yet up till now, I still do not know why my biological parents had abandon me. If they had not, I will not have met Chloe again, would not be friends with her anymore, would not have went out with her today. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have fall, shouldn't have... she then would not be here lost in my arms. Why, that nine years of friendship, now lost in my embrace… why, I'm losing my mind soon._

It was not because he was not thinking clearly that time, but the only way he could get back to town was to take a train. He had some immigration issue to cover and it was certainly doing no good to him. No teleporting. "Sir, here's your ticket."

_So have you prepared yourself for death too? The Akuma asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Yes. Do whatever you want. I'm all ready now. Not going to fight back._

Tyki cussed yet again as he stepped into the brightly-lid train carriage, a contrast to the night sky that his eyes had grown accustomed to. His heart was thumping against his ribs furiously as his eyes strained from trying to adapt to the lights. They were definitely not easing his anxiety.

_Argh, too bright, as I pried open my eyes. A beam of silvery-white light had shone through the sky and charged through the monster. Sound of explosion accompanied the defeated yells of the Akuma as it finally disappeared. HUH? What saved me? I could feel my heart thumping at a rapid rate, i dreaded it and my back was aching like mad again. _

The journey was nerve-wrecking; his stomach now in a tight knot, and his heart was thumping at the exact opposite speed the train was crawling at_. Hurry up,_ Tyki cursed as he combed his hair repetitively, the frustration threatening to make him rip out every strand of his curly black. He needed to get back.

_Another monster? BACK OFF, GO AWAY, I yelled, eyes numbed with horror. Yet it really did. The monster, an animal, backed off from me. It was whimpering? Why? A wolf? Go away please, leave us alone. _

Sigh of gladness and relief overwhelmed Tyki as the train finally halted at his stop. Yet it did not last long. There was a huge crowd at the station. _Ain't it too early?_ The sun had now revealed its warm light shyly behind the veils of the clouds, yet it was as if afraid to encounter the darkness of the previous night. Too evil, the sun was afraid. Too haunted, the sun was reluctant. The darkness continued to linger, its tentacles still stubbornly warped around the whole town. It refused to remove its hold, no matter how much the cloud chided him. The station was buzzed with people packed with tons of luggage. The town had now been masked with a paint of fear and uncertainty. Tyki was going against the flow. People were rushing to get out of here. 

_Then he came. A man with long crimson hair. Why, go away too. Too afraid, I was. Did he sent the Akuma and that weird animal? Why, animals kill Akumas? Then he began to speak. _

"Hot news, hot news!" The newspaper lad yelled as he squeezed through the sea of passenger in his attempt to make some more business. "Here, boy," said Tyki as he dropped a few coins into the lad's palm. The boy yelled a "thank you" before being jostled away by another group of potential customers. 

_I had wanted to ignore him initially as tears continued to streak down my cheeks. I had recovered slightly from the shock and tried to scoop up the ashes left. Whatever that was left of my friend. He held me in his arms, and comforted me. Why, go away. i pushed him away. Yet it was not until later that my head nodded on consent. _

A lump formed in his throat as he tried desperately to swallow it down. The darkness of the town had caught him too, as much as he was dark himself. It was slowly piercing into his body and into his heart as the well-dressed man took in the news. His eyes had almost bulged out from their sockets, his forehead now trickled with small beads of perspiration, and his heart tightened as if he had stuck his own hand inside. He was unable to phase out of it; unable to phase out of the feeling of horror. Voice struggling to control quavering, he read the headline to himself as blood drained from his face. 

**AUTHORITIES CONFIRM ART STUDENTS ATTACKED BY AKUMA**

** -------  
**

_Sorry_

_It was my mistake_

_I'm the one at fault_

_I was a fool_

_Please forgive me_

_Please come back to punish me_

_To blame me_

_Allow me to say we were fools_

_Deeply in love_

_Infatuated and obsessed by what they call the affection_

_Yet now we lost it all_

_Before we could even make it known_

_Regrets overwhelming_

_But there are too little too late_

_No apologizes could mask the fact that I broke my promise_

_I left you knowing well that you will only be safe beside me_

_I failed to protect you_

_Sorry_

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the format and structure this chapter was written in was too confusing, I was trying out on a new way of writing. Fuyu's POV there, yep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.(: 


	10. Those Ten Words

**Black Love, Twisted- Those Ten Words**

* * *

Hiding snuggly under the comfort of our blanket as we basked under the dim glow of the lamp, Chloe and I were just having one of our girls-talk. Giggling in a child-like manner as we talked about our potential love life and such, Chloe suddenly popped a question to me innocently: hey, what kind of lovers would you like to have? _Well, _I chuckled,_ if I ever had a lover, he can either be slightly geek-looking with framed spectacles but romantic and adoring, or be a dashing bad man that will sweep me off my feet instantly._ And that was five years ago. I never knew I would have both in one. Why do good things come in two and be too much to handle?

* * *

xxx

Cough. Cough. Cough.

Cough. Cough.

Cough.

Kanda fumed as he choked awkwardly in the middle of the canteen as he immediately became the centre of attention. _Not that he appreciated that though. _

"Yuu's soba too hot, eh?" teased Lavi as he smacked Kanda on his back repeatedly in an 'attempt' to help the Japanese swallow down his food.

"I'll choke you…cough…with my Mugen…cough cough!"

A female voice appeared. "Kanda, you okay?" Lenalee asked with concern as a troubled look clouded over her delicate Chinese features.

"Excuse me, Exorcists-sama…" A man in white coat with his hair of a curly brown perm stood right in front of them, clearly afraid of interrupting their conversation. That was the infamous Yuu Kanda, of course. "Um… the Chief Supervisor would like to see the three of you."

The three stood up shortly after the messenger left with the still-choking Kanda following them reluctantly as he tried to clear his bloody throat. Something had been troubling him ever since he went on the mission with Lenalee. It was definitely not him to be checking out girls, but the girl, _that_ girl resembled _her_ too much. _However_ there was something more than just that, or whatever. And it just plain sucked that he choked on his soba. _Stupid._

"OHAIYO!" chirped the Chief Supervisor as the three exorcists stepped into his room. "Why that black face on such a lovely weather?"

Kanda sent daggers at Komui with his eyes before grinding his words between clenched teeth. "Shut up, noise. What did you call us up for?"

Komui managed to dodge the daggers and skipped happily to the sofas as he made himself comfortable on them, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh just to have a chat, you see! Come, come! Sit down!"

Sighing, the three made their way into the room with Lenalee leading the way. However they were disrupted before the exorcists were able to settle themselves next to the ever optimistic Chief as another messenger made his way into the room.

"Sorry Chief, important news…" excused the finder before he began whispering into Komui's ear. Komui gawked in disbelief as he absorbed the news. _Another one, gone. The number of exorcists in the Black Order had been declining rapidly, as the amount of exorcists found were in no ability to be compared to the number still unfound or destroyed. However this was something new, an exorcist's innocence taken away without getting killed in the process. He was alright apart from losing his ability to speak after the assault._ Komui took off his cap and placed it on his chest before saying a small prayer of thanks. It was better than nothing.

"Nii-san…" comforted Lenalee as she placed a reassuring hand on her brother's back. She didn't know what had happened to make her brother so upset, but she would always be there. Just like he was always for her.

"Chief!" Another finder came in hurriedly before Lenalee could utter another word. "Letter… huff huff… from General Cross!"

The shocking announcement caused the supervisor's brows to shoot up and the three exorcists to gape in stunned silence as Komui rushed to receive the package. It came in a thick mud-brown envelope which was dusty from the long journey (from wherever Cross went). News from the general finally, and hopefully it was a good one. Komui tensed in excitement as he quickly untied the string that had been winded around the small button of the envelope to enclose it. There was a short letter that came with a thick stack of newspaper inside.

**AUTHORITIES CONFIRM ART STUDENTS ATTACKED BY AKUMA**

All four reeled with astonishment as they continued to read the foreign paper.

_Authorities have confirmed that two students from a local arts school were attacked by an Akuma late last night. The event had happened in the forest and it was believed there was no one else other than the two students involved. The two students, Miss Chloe Mika Mylene and Miss Fuyu Black, both 17 years old, were on their way home when they were cruelly attacked by the Akuma. This is the first time the authorities have admitted to the existence of the demons which had been rumored to be in town since the last two weeks. This was supported by the presence of finders and exorcists from the Black Order, a large religious organization whom are in charge of them. This had caused a panic in our quiet town and caused a big crowd at the train station in an attempt to leave the town. It has been reported that Miss Black managed to survive the assault, and the Akuma has been brought down, but the authorities have yet been unable to confirm any details with us... …_

* * *

xxx

"Sorry, we do not do interviews or what so ever, so please do leave us alone," I said politely for the millionth time as I opened the door. There were so many visitors, some Fuyu's friends, some relatives, but mostly reporters and busybodies. Furthermore, none that Fuyu wanted to see. We needed the peace now. And now there's another intruder, this time a tall gentleman dressed in black suit. I never knew reporters had to dress so formally.

"Erm sorry for the disturbance Madame, but I would really like to see if she's alright. Sorry for not introducing, I'm their teacher, Mr. Tyki Mikk."

An_ oh_ escaped unintentionally from my mouth as I realized that this visitor was different- the one that Chloe talked enthusiastically about. "Please do wait awhile…" I told him. _Maybe he can help Fuyu feel better. Maybe. _

"Fuyu, your teacher came. Would you like to see him?" I asked my child tenderly as I slowly pried the door open. My heart ached as I saw the state she was in. Her face was hidden from my view deliberately, but I could sensed that there was a dull, empty ache gnawing at her soul as she sat down on her bed facing the window quietly. She was in foetus position, hugging her knees to her body, in desperate need for comfort and warmth. Watching, watching, and watching as the day passed by in front of her, yet she was uninterested in anything. _Were her eyes in a daze?_ She broke my thoughts when her voice came weakly and painfully as she managed to mutter a few words.

"Just tell him that I'm currently not home right now."

Those ten words, they had almost torn out my heart as I closed the door again. She needed to be alone now, though. I went back to the worried teacher only to turn him away sadly as I converted Fuyu's message to him, saying a little prayer as he left the house after thanking me courteously. His expression was a mess of concern and distress.

_Why wouldn't you let me see you? Where did you go?_

Tyki sighed as he left the house. It came out frail. Mrs Mylene had been really polite, smiling throughout even though her heart must be grieving terribly right now. It had definitely been hard on her and her husband. Accident. Attack. Akuma. Death.

_Fuyu._

He had rushed to her house once he read that she was fine. The journey had cost him one precious day, he only reached town a day later. He wanted to see her, to hug her, to be there for her whether she appreciated it or not. He was aware that he had the power to stop this from possibly happening. Guilt overwhelming, Tyki reprimanded himself as he should never have had left her. The one he loved most, attacked by someone under his command. It was as if he had sent the order himself. It aggrieved him, his heart wrung with frustration and regret. He had never been so fearful since becoming a Noah, did he find his long-lost emotions back again? A few hours would have made the difference. If only he realized what he was so worried about earlier, he would most definitely not have let anyone harm her.

_Those tears would not have been shed._

And he stood there patiently, waiting for her.

_Nine years together we had been so why leave me now, why abandoned me, why go off first? I did not give you the permission to go firs didn't I? Come back Chloe, I wanna reprimand you, to scream at you, to hit you. I'm so lonely now, the bed next to mine lifeless and cold. No one to snuggle with me to share secrets under the comforting warm light in the middle of night, no one to be sharing fattening food every time any of us feel like having a crash diet, and no one to be there to dress my wounds delicately again. The moments we shared are now all gone. Shattered into pieces as the fragile mirror fall slowly to the ground; the pull of gravity overcoming the deep love and bond between us. Gone, gone, all gone. _

Mrs Mylene came in just now, I'm sorry that I had to turn you away, to make you lie when you're already feeling terrible yourself too. So sorry that I did not manage to protect your daughter, sorry to make you grieve so much. She protected me instead. Then_ it_ suddenly occurred to me as I touched the cool surface of the window pane with the tip of my forefinger, as if it was threatening to break any moment soon. Well, it was breaking my heart.

My teacher, Mr. Mikk, what is he doing here? So sorry too, and thanks for your concern. But I'm unable to face anyone now. My thoughts are so confused, like the tangled wires inside a fused light. No longer warmth or glowing, like candle light flickering in strong wind, helpless against the force.

I peered out of the window once again, stained with teardrops of the sky, rain. Hugging my knees tightly to my chest again, seeking the pathetic amount of warmth and care that had been lost since that day. It was as if my heart had shriveled up; drought. A fade shadow at the corner, was it a tall dark man standing in the rain? My, my, are my thoughts so confused now that I'm suffering from hallucinations? _Get a life, Fuyu._

My eyes shifted away from the shadow and went back into the blank mode. Tears no longer shedding, I had already made up my mind despite my conscious warning me not to do so. The day passed by lazily as my eyes scanned through the traffic in front, taking note of nothing at all. Mind in a blank as it evaporated like the gray sunlight glow that was starting to fade too, my eyelids started to get heavy, and the environment around me started to darken. Darken… darken… dark. Black.

* * *

xxx

Fuyu woke up as sunlight started to stream into the room, lighting everything in the room brightly. Yawning as she stretched her body in her sleepy mode, the teenager turned around to wake her roommate up. Except that there was no one anymore. The bed sheets were still in a mess, untouched since three mornings ago. Fuyu stood up slowly and took careful steps to the bitterly-cold bed, heart aching with nostalgia. Her fingers stroked slowly over the blanket, eyes misting over as she could no longer feel warmth in it. But she would grieve no more, her thoughts having been straightened out the previous night. There was something that she had chosen to abandon to get on with life_. I must get over it, to continue the new phrase of my life._ There was work to be done too; preparation to the recent events, and the least hurtful way to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Mylene that Fuyu was still unable to think up of.

Fuyu slowly unbuttoned the buttons that held her clothes together as she changed out of her sleeping attire. Her mind had already been set and determined. It was still aching inside, but she will get over it soon. She combed her hair into a tight bun before taking her purse to leave the house.

"Morning!" yelled Fuyu cheerfully as she climbed down the steps. Mr. and Mrs Mylene looked up in disbelief as they gasped at their daughter's sudden change in attitude.

"I'm going to the florist… you know, to help out with the preparations."

And with that, Fuyu left the house with a cheerful goodbye to her adopted parents before proceeding to town. Opening the umbrella as she took solid steps, the mask came off suddenly and her smile was lost. Undeterred as she cussed herself, Fuyu put it on again. _Why, I'm happy._ The rain that had continued from yesterday, pierced sharply through her words.

And that was when she saw him.

A lean man wearing a black coat that only ended at his knee standing in the shower. His hands were tucked into the coat's pocket in his attempt to seek some warmth. Raindrops were falling lightly on him as he stood drenched from head to toes. He had his top hat on, which did no help in keeping his hair dry. His hair was in a wet mess, ends dripping water that resembled tears. Had he been out here since the last afternoon? Thoughts and questions wedged Fuyu's brain in a splint second as lists of possibilities ran through her head. Stop. Stop those emotions. He can stand there for as long as he wants.

I remembered walking past him coldly with brisk foot steps as he continued to stand there cold in the rain waiting.

_Fuyu, why aren't you back yet?_

* * *

_A/N: Long chapter yet again and I'm delighted by the fact that hits have finally counted up to a thousand like finally after so many chapters. And it's all thanks to those who had been reading my silly story faithfully and tolerating my bad writing. arigatou gozaimas, aiishiteru(: Oh and just to make a side note, I actually made it a point to emphasize that Cross treats girls so much better than towards guys (in this case Allen). Oh the joy of having XX chromosomes (: Didn't really enjoyed writing this chapter, but there's a need to link up points. I don't blame anyone if he or she was bored to tears. So sorry, promise the next one will be better with more TykixFuyu. I miss the pairing):_


	11. 11 Black Roses

**Black Love, Twisted- 11 Black Roses  
**

A/N: Hey next chapter! Hopefully it will turn out well since I actually had this idea for quite long. Dedicated to all readers who really followed the plot, whether I know you or not(; and my lovee. Heart aching now too. Oh and Tyki's human eyes are actually milk-chocolate brown, slightly lighter than mine. I mentioned previously during his human-time that his eyes were gold so sorry- it turned out that it's only gold when he turns noah. Do enjoy the story though: angst galore (:

* * *

Black umbrellas sheltered the sorrow from the rain as it stubbornly refused to end. It had been raining profusely these few days and simply refused to halt its emotions. There were black roses everywhere too, as people held on to them dearly yet afraid that it would prick them. They were in the cemetery, the ambience cold and wet, as they stood out the damp soil forming a circle around the site. Some people sobbing uncontrollably, some wailing with grief, while others was aching in their sorrow. Everyone except a young lady standing out with her ruby red rose. It had even more thorns on it, as though to compensate the beauty of it all. Dressed in white buttoned-down icy-white blouse and black slim-cut pants, she was standing quietly between her parents and was strangely tranquil as she held on to her umbrella too. Her eyes were not bloodshot from crying but blank with not a single hint of emotion that a layman could detect. Her mane was let down as it framed her petite face. The girl had been listening along with the rest the long speeches made by Chloe's close friends and relatives, and it was now her turn to deliver the eulogy. She proceeded to make her speech calmly as she held on to the preparation paper with a firm grip.

* * *

xxx

Tyki's cardio-muscle tightened as the young lady went on stage with small but brisk steps. Cloak, cloak, cloak, went her heels. He could sense that something inside her was suppressed unpleasantly as dark as the circles that had enclosed her eyes; they had in fact avoided all eye contacts through out the whole event. He looked on worriedly and paid detailed attention to the words she said. Her face was a study of desolation and that smile she had put on before her lips parted for her vocal to speak was simply pretentious. However his attention slowly started to diverge as he observed the speaker's fallen features.

It had been almost a week since he last attempted to visit her, and the last time too as she had no longer turned up for school. Everyone in class was worried but there was nothing they could do but to allow her to take a rest before coming back. He still did not know where she had went that day, had waited for the whole night and would have continue doing so if he need not return to Eaze and gang the next evening. Even Eaze could feel that the goofiness of Tyki was simply faked.

Tyki's eyes lingered over the current speaker's, as it tried to read whatever that was inside so that he could know her feelings. Then the next few words caught his utmost attention.

"P.S. I would like to take this opportunity to apologize that the next few days will be the last days we would see each other…"

Tyki had almost wanted to rush out when he heard her said those few words if he had not became self-conscious that he was only their teacher and his students were here too. He had wanted to grab her and shake her by the arms so that he could question and convince her to stay by his side. He would be there to take care of her. Yet now all the art teacher could do was to stay put over at his position while the parents and everyone around fussed over her life-changing experience as she smiled politely at them with no intention to answer their questions. There were not supposed to disrupt the ceremony.

"Why didn't you discuss this with us earlier?"

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you leaving? You will be strong and grow over it; we'll be with you…"

"Have you thought about it thoroughly?"

She however continued to remain serene and hung a lost expression on her face as she sat quietly in the seat between her parents. No one was able to see the bleeding heart inside.

* * *

xxx

This was the time she had dreaded the most. She had been so afraid, so afraid that the mask that she took so much effort to put on would melt upon the sight of Chloe. All the pains and strength accumulated would be washed away immediately by the tears she shed. Everyone was now allowed to see Chloe the one last time.

One, two, three; the black roses laid on the wooden structure inside the dug-up hole as they walked past. It was a large one but everyone was aware that they were only a few heaps of ashes and some of Chloe's items filling up the emptiness of the void space.

Then a ruby red rose added immediate change of colour as it landed on the pile of eleven black ones dramatically. Then a soft thud as an umbrella dropped onto the soft ground as she blended slowly into the dark. She could take it no more.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

xxx

Her steps were getting wider with each stride as she ran faster and faster. She was unsure of her direction and that was the last thing on her mind. Tears were misting her vision as it ran furiously down to her cheeks. Her sorrow was starting to engulf her even more, strangling her last will to carry on. It was too much for her to handle. Everything was accelerating and mounting as the world spun around and around. Her blouse was clinging on to the contours of body even more than ever as droplets from the sky fall heavier and heavier. She felt pain, something had slashed deep across her arms but she ignored that. Fuyu was losing it, losing her mind as she ran senselessly away, losing her last attempt to conceal her inner pain. The heavy shower helped to cover her scream as she vented out just a little of the hidden despair she had tried so hard to suppress.

* * *

xxx

The man with brown eyes was just pondering on how to salvage the current situation before that small thud sound disrupted his train of thoughts. Had he just seen someone escaping out as her black mane danced with the wind; a mourning lingering dance? Tyki decided to ignore the consequences and run after his _heart_. _She_ was so much more important.

Tyki slowed down his steps when he saw her. There she was. His _heart_ was drenched in rain, cold and shivering as her now translucent blouse provided to protection, as she sat down helplessly in the middle of the empty stretch of road. Her hands were covering her face as if she no longer yearned to see the dark side of reality and her legs were folded outwards under her. She was being speared and hunted by the thousands when the raindrops fall on her harshly. His heart wretched at the devastating sight as he was etched with sorrow too. There was a tug at his heart- a murderous intent, no, it was pure heartache. The mourning weather had painted them a tragic picture on a dark canvas. But then deep red paint was spreading out in the image. His _heart _was bleeding, her arm hurt or something. Blood was seeping out of her wound and flowing with the rain in harmony.

Alarmed, the man took off his thick coat and wrapped it around Fuyu. He tried to help her up so as to get her to seek treatment immediately since her wounds have always been life-threatening severe.

However his concern was adversely rejected as Fuyu pushed him away into the darkness immediately once he placed his hands lightly on her. It had surprisingly hurt him but he took no notice. Fuyu took off the coat stubbornly and yanked it aside, her hands then returning to their original position to protect their owner's emotions as the tears continued uncontrollably. All she wished was to be alone; maybe.

Undeterred, the rejection brought Tyki to try again. There was simply no way he was going to leave her alone.

Taking small steps, Tyki approached her. Shoes splattered into rain puddles as their owner made his way added on to the sorrowful music nature was playing for them. But his knees weaken and gave way when he finally stood next to her. His heart wrung with pity and his voice dissolved into silence as he was unable to find any word that could comfort her. He was fearful of her melting instantly upon his touch. She looked so vulnerable, he thought, as his throat constricted. And that was when he embraced her in his warmth.

Tyki had turned his _heart _around and placed her head on to his chest as he tried to shield her from any further harm or fear. Swearing to protect her forever as he buried his face into her soft hair, he held her delicate face in his hands. It was as if doing this would make her stay by his side without fail. His hands were lightly placed on her; to embrace her, to guard her, and to hold her. The spearing rain would have no chance. He would be here to introduce sunlight into her life again, to bring a smile on her face, and to see that fade pink blush on her cheeks again. Their bodies were held so close to each other, separated by only her translucent blouse and his waistcoat covered shirt, they could make out the other's heartbeat distinctively. The gap between them was so insignificant now. The rain continued to fall on them coldheartedly as it looked on with jealousy, yet it now fall with much more grace. There were only muffled sobs heard as the couple buried themselves under the love and care for each other. It was like the world had stopped its revolution at that moment; so everlasting.

Thump, thump, thump.

"No!"

Screamed Fuyu as the sudden outburst disrupted the peace and caused the rain to fall heavier yet again. Pushing Tyki away before rushing to stand up, the young lady ran away from the scene and never did turned her head to look back once. Tyki sat in the rain by himself yet again as he watched the girl run off. His shirt was now stained red with her blood, and his heart stolen coldheartedly once more.

"I must not."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone's confused, the heart without italic is really just heart while the one with italic actually refers to the one that Tyki adores. Song: My Immortal. Hope this chapter's sweet enough. Yepyep(:


	12. Twelve Boxes of Chocolate

**Black Love, Twisted- Twelve Boxes of Chocolates**

* * *

_Sneeze._

"Alice, stop that."

Fiddling with my gray Copic marker, I grumbled as the teacher went on and on. It was obvious that no one was in the mood to study since we had yet to accustom to the two empty seats in the class. There seemed to be some hollow feeling lingering at the two spots; not caused by the recent incident by of the pining we had for them. Even the teacher could only attempt to deliver the lesson forcefully and crack a few jokes to entertain us and lighten up the atmosphere. yet the jokes could only fall over the table like leftover rice grain after a scrumptious sushi buffet. Moreover, it certainly did not help that the teacher kept sneezing since it was plain annoying me that I was unable to fangirl over it. He had been ill since the funeral, sneezing continuously, yet had simply refused to visit the doctor. Afraid of jabs, I heard. The scene of our adorable teacher sneezing was certainly the cutest image on Earth but it was disrupting the lesson, though it was not like anyone was tuning into the channel of boring art history.

_Sneeze._

"Um. Excuse me…"

A voice disrupted the lesson politely as it stood out of place. The word "polite" would be an understatement as the one who had spoken was standing at the door and bowing with her upper body almost parallel to the tiled floor. Her ponytail was sticking up vertically and her fringe veiling her face as her hands were placed over her knees. The girl was in our school uniform. A new student? But her voice was so familiar, could it be…

"Mrs Greenwood said that I could come in to collect whatever I wanted… and so yep… sorry. May I come in?"

The class roared in excitement as the girl regained her straight posture, sweeping her fringe ever so casually to the side thus revealing her face.

"Fuyu!" I yelled along with the rest of the class. The teacher stood frozen at his position flabbergasted as he saw who came in. He however did not reply the girl but instead went and sat next to his laptop as we swooned over to the newcomer_. That_ was an indication for us to _go ahead_.

"What brought our black cloud here?"

"How have you been?"

"I miss you so much!"

_Sneeze._

"Damn it, give me a hug right now!"

"Ah Fuyu!"

"Oh no, she's going to cry!"

"Lack of oxygen here…"

"No! she's going to faint!"

"Give her space to breathe! Hayaku, move away!" I ordered as I stood in front of Fuyu like some sort of private security agent protecting the president with my hands waving around madly.

_Sneezeeeee._

Fuyu chuckled lightheartedly as we cleared a little space around her to enable to speak but she chose to dump an enormous basket into my arms instead.

"Chocolates; twelve boxes of them. Happy fattening!" She joked as she walked calmly to her no-longer-cold seat with the mob now attacking the chocolate before beginning to remove books from under her desk and Chloe's. Our teacher had left us alone, not said a word ever since Fuyu came in and had been burying his head in the laptop's load of crap. And he was still sneezing.

"Come, we'll help!" volunteered the class enthusiastically as we pounced after poor Fuyu after abandoning the chocolate that had been brutally assaulted, as remains still lingers on our fingers and lips like bloodstains on a pack of wolves after a massive hunt. It had been a long time since the class really worked together and we were now intoxicated with unfettered joy. We began to help her chuck things into boxes and that was when an old tattered class photo dropped out of from a stack of old craft tools belonging to Chloe.

"Hey look! We used to look so cute!"

"What, what?!"

"Here, here!" The class chattered as the photograph fall into victim under the brutal and coarse handling of the bunch of violent girls. The class was now swelling with good cheer as we relieved over the good old days. Those days that were filled with sweet teenagers' innocence, filled with silly giggles of little brats and filled with lots of never-ending love and fun. And who could forget how we played with nacho cheese with sand clay?

"And Chloe used to have an Alfredo!"

"Where?"

_Sneeze._

It was not until a few seconds when reality hit us like a lost control spacecraft as it descended to Earth. I did not know when we had such connection among each other but the class had fallen into complete silence as all eyes lingered over the now sepia photograph. Chloe in the picture, smiling jauntily with her blasted hair for the camera. Her one arm of hers was around Fuyu's shoulder and the one had gestured a rabbit's ear over my head. Everyone in the picture was radianting in good cheer as they beamed into the camera. One, two, three, CHEESE! Even the teacher's furious typing on the laptop had stopped abruptly as he wondered what had caused the sudden silence. It was not until he sneezed that jolted us back to our present state.

"Well, it's okay. I used to have hair as thick as Fuyu's head!" I joked, in a silly attempt to break the solemn atmosphere.

"Hey!" Fuyu protested as she struggled pathetically to get the photograph back. It was then her voice was muffled yet again. Someone had pounced on her, or should I rephrase that almost everyone had began to pile on her as they beamed with bliss and joy over the conquer.

"Ya! And guess what? Even though you had heartlessly abandoned us… sob. We're... drumrolls please…"

"Dadroo…ooomm…"

"To organize a farewell party for you!"

"Yea!"

"Pub! Pub!"

* * *

xxx

"Hey Alice," A small voice burst the fluffy white daydream bubble of mine as I looked out of the backdoor (I sat at the last row)had to find Fuyu squatting down clumsily in an attempt to make herself less visible. _To prevent further mobbing,_ I guess. It had been almost half an hour since she had left and the class had tuned back to the pre-Fuyu-comeback mode, quiet and stoning as the rambling went on.

_Sneeze._

"Shh, can you please pass this to Mr. Mikk? Yep, and don't mention who gave it to him. You may say that it's you whatsoever as long as you make sure he takes it okay? Thanks, I have to go now. Ja-ne."

Gawking in surprise, my eyes continued to trail the little intruder until her shadow disappeared into the dark corridors.

COLD MEDICINE

_Ease sneezing and relieves all throat discomfort_

I scrutinized the bottle of medicine for another time before placing it at the side of the table with a mental note to pass it on to the teacher.

_Which I did in the end._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the amount of yelling and screaming but I couldn't resist that since I come from an all-girls school too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, OCs galore which I didn't really enjoy but yep. R&R please, do criticize/ comment my work so I can improve for you(:

Ja-ne: goodbye (casual)

Hayaku: Hurry


	13. 13th Drink, Please Don't

**Black Love, Twisted- 13****th**** Drink; Please Don't**

Warning: Oh. Passionate whatsoever for this chapter, not explicit but yep…

Songs: Low, Don't Stop the Music, Like You'll Never See Me Again

* * *

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

His lips touched the cold glass yet again as his tongue begun to taste the sensual flavour of the alcohol. _Hmm… bland,_ complained Tyki as he gulped it now nevertheless. His tongue was anesthetized with alcohol yet there was still a searing sensation as the icy liquid ran down his throat. His eyes lingered over at the group of teenagers whose offer he had declined politely as he was not in the mood to dance. Farewell party in a pub, what a joke. A Noah in human form as drunk as a lord, how befitting. His eyes stopped on a particular girl as she laughed with her friends in the midst of the loud music. Her laughter, though genuinely happy, was so cold and hollow. Her friends were oblivion to her hidden emotions as they were far too happy-go-lucky. How could they miss something so obvious? She had not let them her guard over her emotions but simply lower it enough for him to see. The ache was still gnawing at her reluctant soul.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Tyki wondered how she had managed these few days especially after the funeral. She had run away from his arms in the cold night, abandoned his embrace and rejected it with such disgust. Disgusted with who; _disgusted with you of course, you pedophile_. He took another gulp of the turquoise drink which made his head felt like a bag of lead. He was willing to consume anything to remove the pain that he had never suffered so deeply before. Disgusted with him and stained with tears, yet she came back. His thoughts had not yet settle down, and she disturbed them yet again. He even had thoughts of murdering her- Noah instinct or plain heartache? _Why came back during my lesson to retrieve your possession? Can I retrieve mine too- you? And the medicine, it was from you ain't it? Why are you sending so many false signals to me? Just who am I to you? _ His heart ached painfully again as he glanced at the girl laughing and moving her body along with the music. The dimmed light had shone warmly on her, casting a soft expression on her delicate smile. _Why, so she looked so lovely._ Yet his head went down again, as if it was a sin to even take a glance at the lady as he swirl his drink between his fingers.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

"Woah woah, look at that. Oh!" There was a sudden change in atmosphere as excitement and awe stunned the pub. Curious, Tyki look back up and the following scene struck him as if Fuyu had stabbed him in the heart. She did.

There were two guys hovering around her, their hands moving up and down the contours of her body as they ventured around into unknown territory. It was getting scorching hot and extremely ravenous, as the movement rocked on with the blasting music, a crowd looked on. The two men were smiling suggestively and certainly enjoying the attention that was on them. The atmosphere was melting, as hot waves emitted from the moving bodies. Yet they, his students, were too drunk to realise what was happening. Tyki spat on the floor and stood up defensively as he staggered his way through the crowd after gulping down the last drink. His thirteenth cup of alcohol. There was no way he was going to let her get hurt; no way was he going to break his promise another time.

They were however already gone by the time he had reached there. Where are you?

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Fuyu shuddered in disgust as she hugged her shoulders snuggly to herself. It was pure nausea and she was outraged by the audacity of the two men to touch her like that. The young lady could not even bear to think of the dire consequences caused by her drunken mind if she had not snapped out in time. Oh my god oh my god. Her friends had not realized anything had gone wrong, and were still dancing as they made their way away from the crowd. It was a good thing they danced away, if not…

A hand stuck out from nowhere and grabbed her by the arm as it plunged her into the darkness of the corridors, separating her from her friends. Then it came onto her. Something soft and moist as it planted itself forcibly on her lips. Fuyu struggled in vain but the sheer force had pinned her up against the wall, lifting her away from the floor. The kisses were aching with an inner longing, muffling her attempts to scream, as it went all over her lips and cheeks.

_I had never wanted to hurt you._

Then it stopped.

The offender's head rested on her bare neck, and drops of water began to roll off them. _Drops of tears_, she realized in shock. She could not make out his feature with his hair dangling down all over his face, and all she could hear under the loud music were silent sobbing of the man. yet her heart was aching for the sad plight of this man. She knew him exactly who he was...

"_Gomen_… _Gomen_… Please don't leave me, please don't go." The man began to speak as he tried to make his point through his constricted throat and convulsions of grief.

"You sneaked into my heart without my permission, smuggled it quietly away." He continued quietly. "You caused me to feel such never-before-felt emotions, and awakened the deepest affection in me. You made me smile foolishly at myself, conquer my brain and heart with thoughts of you only and made me head over heel for you. You have successfully made me a fool who had broken down, so why now abandon me so heartlessly?" His voice got louder. "Just what am I, Tyki Mikk, to you, Fuyu?"

Stunned at the question, Fuyu began to chuckle emotionlessly when she overcame her shock of realizing who had assaulted her. Her laughter got louder as it took no effort to compete with the ear-damaging music blasting in the background, completely ignorant of the emotional conflict here. She had been keeping to herself all this while and that night at the funeral really broke her down. She had wanted to seek comfort forever in his warm embrace, to melt in his arms and spend an eternity there as she erases all painful memories. However the prevailing thought that she had to leave this place soon caused her to back out, to reject his concern, to take up the heavy burden alone again. She had to run away from him. Yet now that she was finally back up with her defense again, he had came over and caused her to worry so much. He had fallen ill all because of her. All this while she had been living in her own world with her pretentious smile thinking it was the best way to reassure everyone that she was alright, but he managed to see through and was hurt by it in the end. She had hurt him.

_I had no choice._

It was now her. Her lips caught his by surprise and it went on as the two embraced in each other's shattered emotions. Her hair was caught up in his as their lips moved softly. Darkness consumed them as tears flowed down both of their cheeks, adding taste to their affection. His tongue was placed gently between her soft lips as he asked for an entrance. Permission was granted as her lips parted and her tongue was pushed ever so lightly upwards. He nibbled her lips and she nibbled his; their body sank to the floor, burdened by their love. Tyki was now over her, breath aching as they exchanged oxygen, hands hovering over each other, dissolving at one's touch. his hands pushing her hair back and her pushing his back. There were no more barriers now; they were finally together, so close that they could make out on another's thumping hearts, hearts that had been aching for each other so badly.

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

Neither of them knew what happened next or cared about how they got here. The couple was now away from the crowd, out of the pub, and into the comfort of nature as they were now by a river that was just a stone throw away from the pub. Stroking her hands as he held it with his thumb gently, his head glanced down as he lied down on the moist olive grass. Her head was on his stomach facing his direction, their body forming a "T". Fuyu had fallen asleep under the gentle coaxing of his breathing, and he had awakened in the middle of the night to appreciate this scene. Tyki swept away the soft fringe that had fallen over her face with delicate movement and placed a small kiss on her forehead. _She looked so peaceful_, he thought as he caressed her face endearingly with the back of his hand before the silent night lulled him to sleep too.

_If only we could be together always..._

* * *

A/N: Surprised to see this wasn't a long chapter though it was content-loaded but woahoo! Hope you enjoyed it okay! And Tyki's fans should be upset because there wasn't any sexual intercourse. Yep i'm clean and innocent(: Do comment and review about this chapter, because your reviews do mean a lot(: LOVEE


	14. 14 Days Later Sending off

**Black Love, Twisted- 14 Days Later; Sending off**

A/N: Haha sorry if the previous chapter was offensive… thought it was nothing compared to the amount of yaoi's out there, no offense though. Thanks for the comments, yup (: Would not be trying out such explicit scene again, as it was kind off awkward writing them too. Haha. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will_

* * *

"Naughty naughty Tyki Tyki…" sang Rhode merrily as the group of Noah hid behind the shrubs. "Hey Skin, get down. You're giving us away!"

Skin muttered an apology and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible before commenting innocently as he tried to talk with a mouthful of candy, "I wonder what reaction Lulubell will get if she sees this…"

"Ya, Bang I sense Innocence," complained another of the Noah as he fiddled around with his pistol.

"Shut your gape up," ordered Rhode as she shrugged off the comment.

"Bang whatever. We're so going to report this to the Earl!" teased the twins as they tried to imitate the scene upon them. They could see a lady bending over to their fellow Noah before walking away. The sun had begun to rise as the early sun cast gentle warmth on the couple as it slowly spread its rays. The silhouette of the couple was like an illustration found in some random romance novels; full of unspoken love.

"What?!" Protested the twins harmonically with gapped mouth as Rhode stuck a colourful swirl of lollipop in a threatening way at them. "No, no one is to mention a word about this to Earl," she warned. Rhode then pondered awhile before continuing as if nothing had happened, "Okay, she's gone now. Let's go wake Tyki up now!" And with that, the little lass skipped with joy to her cousin's side and stuck her lollipop into his mouth.

"Cough, cough. What?" yelled Tyki as he jolted up from his slumber in a protest, shocked and disgusted by the teeth-rotting candy in his mouth. He was utterly confused by the sudden presence of his family, and upset over the fact that _she _was gone. He felt something lingering on his lips and it was not from the sickening candy.

"Earl wants us back for breakfast. Let's go!" ended Rhode full of childlikeness before proceeding to compose another of her songs. "Tyki slept with his lover, Tyki slept with his lover!"

"We did not do anything!" growled Tyki as he brushed off the morning dew that had settled on his clothes.

"Bang; you Pedophile!"

"WHAT?"

_You left me once again, yet now with my lips still deeply etched with the warmth of your kiss_.

* * *

xxx

Inspecting myself as I looked into the mirror, I could not help but noticed the tanner skin tone and much more prominent muscles that I have accumulated these few days. The tedious and hectic training that Master had been making me go through were the cause of these, yet they would all end now. The fear, the apprehensiveness and the reluctance had all been paused for the moment. _Yet the journey from now on..._ Master had said that he had to leave because he had abandoned some slave boy in Africa for me. _For me_- why does he never fail to make himself sound ever so important? _Disgusting_, I thought as I threw in another book into the box to be put up for donation- all these were not going with me_._ _And packing things up was just as disgusting as Master._ The whole lovely morning had been wasted dumping items into boxes after boxes after visiting Chloe and my nerves were getting stepped on every time I thought of how much more stuff I still had left. It was not until I found something that I had yet to pack calmed me down. It was something so important that I had completely forgotten about. Images of his face, my fingers slowly touching his face as I swept away his tangled fringe, that last contact we had before I left him came into my mind as I held out to my favored paintbrush. The morning sun casting light on his sleeping face. _A kiss on his lips._

_This will come with me._

"Fuyu, are you done?" yelled Mrs Mylene from the kitchen.

"Yep," I answered as I dragged out my luggage not before giving the room a last longing look. Goodbye.

* * *

xxx

The train station was quieter than usual today, with the number of travelers barely reaching up to ten. The sun had begun to set, as it slowly retreated after a finale performance. The sky was drenched with a splash of purple and orange as the light rays played lazily over the sky, seeming reluctant to leave. However a crowd had formed at the end of the station, livening up the area as they sent off their friend with a longing that ache their souls deeply. It was not until the girl smiled that the awkward atmosphere dissolved under the lowering temperature of the evening sky. "Hey smile okay, it's not like I'm going to…"

"Fuyu."

Fuyu paused. It was Mr. Mylene that had stopped her. His arms were now around his wife; her face was stained with endless tears now, her eyes sore-red and puffy from the constant crying ever since they had reached the train station.

"Don't worry Mr. Mylene, I'll be alright! Look at all these muscles…" commented Fuyu as she did a bodybuilder pose for her foster parents.

"Can you, I hope that we're not asking too much, to address us as… um your parents? Just once will do." His request came softly yet it struck their foster daughter deeply. Yet Fuyu's heart constricted at once. It suddenly occurred to her that all these years she had been addressing them by their surnames and nothing else more endearing. She could not find the words at once, not that she did not want to, but it was only due to the guilt that had overwhelmed her ability to speak yet again. Then it came, aching with love.

"Gomen, Dad. Gomen, Mom…" Her every word was aching with nostalgic and guilt as it came out. "Gomen for not being a filial daughter, for neglecting your love and care, for… causing the death of…"

No longer able to contain her words, Fuyu ran into the arms of her foster parents. All these years, all these love, all these time as a family. _Why did I not…_

"Ahem, FUYU BLACK, don't you neglect us too." Accused an impatient voice as it disrupted the family bonding of the Mylene-Black family. "You have made sure you fed us fat before you left us right? Is this the way of showing your care as a class councilor? Those chocolates made us gained weight!"

Fuyu chuckled before pouncing on her group of friends for another hug after removing herself from the warmth of her foster parents. "Of course. You should be thanking me for feeding you people well and fat before I leave. And don't you people ever dare to lose those fats. They contained my super duper everlasting love, okay!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" complained the group of teenagers as they gave each other a final goodbye. Despair overwhelmed them yet again and they began to tear, sobbing and wailing as they hugged Fuyu in turn. Yet the one to be sent off was the only one who was not crying, as she tried to control her emotions.

"Well, I have to go," laughed Fuyu as she took up her luggage again. "Sayonara." She gave a broad smile of assurance to her love ones before turning around to walk towards the customs to get her ticket and passport checked through. It was then when she noticed someone. _A Japanese boy, of age around six to eight, was waving at her. He was in stubborn tears and had caught her eyes before she faced the train. Or was he?_ Fuyu could no longer see him when she turned back to find him. Had he ran behind her family and friends who were now beginning to leave the train station too? She continued to wave at them but her eyes were searching. The soothing evening rays made her unable to differentiate between illusion and reality. _I had seen_ _the young boy before._ The occurring thought then pained her. And it was then when she realized that he was not here too. Fuyu shrugged as she gave herself a reassuring smile_. I supposed I was just another passing moment of him._

* * *

_I suppose I can get used to living by myself again  
I suppose I can pretend that I never loved  
In cold nights, let my tears warm me_

_I suppose I am able to get used to living by myself again  
I'll erase your promises from my memory  
How could loving you come to such an ending?  
_

_I suppose I can get used to living by myself again  
I suppose I can pretend that I never loved before  
When it feels like you're leaving, who could object?_

_I suppose I can get used to living by myself again  
I'll erase your promises from my memory  
Since love is just a dream, and I've overslept_

* * *

"Long journey eh, young lady?" asked the tickets captain politely before permitting her entrance.

"Yes, long journey away." The young lady replied politely as she nodded her head. It was just a few more steps for her to step into the train, to embark on her new journey and forget all about what was left behind.

* * *

xxx

"Fuyu!"

The young lady stopped in her tracks abruptly. _Perhaps, perhaps._ That little flame had managed to light up again when she thought that she had heard that someone who had called her name. Fuyu turned around with anticipation. There were no smile on her lips but she was hoping for _someone_, not anyone. However the flame was quickly doused again when all she saw was people making their way into the train; lonely souls like her going on a lonesome journey, elated families with children traveling to Disneylands and couples hand-in-hand going on a…h_oneymoon?_ She took a sarcastic laugh. Deciding to take no more notice, the sole traveler pulled her luggage again and proceeded, this time with wider strides. No one had called her; really, those that had sent her off should have been out of the station by now. The evening rays were really causing her to…

Gasp.

Fuyu stopped in her tracks. She could sense his presence; someone was standing behind her with his hands clenching hers tightly as he pulled her towards him. He was placing his head gently over hers, her chin sunk dejectedly into her head as he wallowed in mixed emotions. He was angry with himself for being late, guilty for leaving her alone and misery that his _heart _would be leaving. "Sorry," his voice was constricted by the lump in his throat. "Sorry for being late."

Tears fall down her cheeks uncontrollably as the two embraced in silence. Why does she always lost control of her emotion every time she sees him, what made him have the ability to do so? His hands were filled with warmth that made her want to stay back and not leave this place. But she could not.

Smiling as she turned around to face him, Fuyu ignored her tears to look up at the man in his eyes. They were still so brown, so deeply filled with thoughts and… burdens. It was so agonizing to look into his soul. Perhaps that was the reason why her heart had been captured by him. _No, I have to leave all my emotions behind_, she reminded herself. It was not until then when she realise, with her hands still tightly held on by him that something had dropped over her neck. Fuyu gasped as she held the item in her hand, her heart wrenching. "How did you…" It was a chain watch kind of necklace, black and carved with oriental floral; a black heart. She had not expected herself to be anywhere in his heart but this was simply, how did he get pass the gates, and… he had hung it on her delicately without her even realizing it. Yet on the other hand she had not prepared anything for him. "Tyki…"

"Well, I do hope you like it. Just something for you to bring along to protect you in replace of me." He commented casually, ignoring the fact that he had been so overwhelmed with sadness previously and placed his hand over her head, musing up her hair affectionately. "Do take care, Fuyu."

Cheeks flushing at the comment, Fuyu looked down and away from Tyki's graze. It was then an idea struck her too. Reaching to the back of neck, she removed her own cross necklace and took of the black gold ring from her middle finger and interlocked it together. Tyki stood patiently and watched as her feet tiptoed so as to accommodate the tall man's height and placed the impromptu-made necklace on him. The young lady blushed again when she realized how close they were just a few seconds ago before changing the subject. She dragged her luggage again and smiled, her black eyes avoiding the brown ones as she waved. "I've got to go now… um... yep. Thanks for sending me off. Bye." That last word pained her heart when she articulated it.

A wounded expression painted Tyki's face as the lean man watched the one who had captured his heart so deeply walked away. She had made him felt the deepest emotions since he had become a Noah, made he realise that love still exist in this world and that there were things in this world still beautiful to be smiled at. Now she was leaving, it was as if someone had took the light away in his life, and that he would be falling back into darkness again. He will never be able to see her anymore. Losing all contact, losing the sight of her blushing cheeks, losing the sight of her radiant smile- and of course, her charming attitude problem. She was after all, he had observed as a teacher, a girl prone to severe mood-swings and bipolar behaviour. Yet it was not all. She had been more than just a student to him, his heart having stolen that first time they saw each other. It was burning every time he saw her, as if urging him to kill her to make her stay with him forever. How could he ever forget her? His heart bled profusely.

"Please, stay."

The pleading came almost as a whisper, its words aching with agony and drowned with emotions. He ran up to her and held her tight in his arms, his emotions overtaking his mental state. She felt so small in his arms, he wanted to protect her. The couple stood in silent embrace yet again, their arms holding on to each other as they stubbornly refused to part. Then it came. Their lips met for another time, this time just resting on each other as they trembled heart-achingly. The evening sunlight shone, its rays making yet another silhouette out of their shadow. Shadow of love.

* * *

POOPU!

ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TRAIN NOW. THE TRAIN WILL BE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES TIME.

* * *

xxx

"I've really got to go now." Their lips parted unwillingly.

"…"

"Promise that you'll just forget me."

"Promise,' he planted yet another kiss on her lips. "Unfulfilled."

Tears flowed down Fuyu's face once again, _why_. The next dozen steps that she took felt as if she was stepping onto wet cement soaked with tears, as the distance between the couple gradually increased. She took no further look back as she muttered the last farewell to herself. _Sayonara, yet who was it meant for?_

* * *

xxx

Tears were still flowing down her face when she sat in the train. Her right hand was placed gently on her chest, fingers fiddling with the farewell present that she had just received as she looked out of the train window. Chink. It was then Fuyu realized that there was something in the chain watch. Curious, she fiddled with the lock that held the clams together. The lock finally got through and something immediately dropped out. _A silver ring that had fit perfectly through her finger._

* * *

_Why did I not felt it when I first know you?_

--

End.

* * *

Sayonara: Goodbye

Gomen: Sorry

(I chose to express it in Japanese because I felt that they never sounded sincere in English and such. No offense here but kinda felt that the word "sorry" is so overused that it had lost its value)

Song: Better in Time, Yi Ge Ren Sheng Huo (I translated it into English)

A/N: Longest chapter that I've ever done! WHEE. Haha. Nothing much to say but to apologize if the chapter was not touching enough. And do R&R as usual. Oh ya, big change to be revealed next week so do read the next chapter (or whatever you call it, esp the A/N) for that little surprise(; Lovee.


	15. Surprise! :D

**Black Love, Exorcised- Sequel Sneak**

* * *

A/N: TADAH! I'm actually forsaking my Literature studies to write this load of craps that I doubt not many will read but oh well. Anyway, I never did mention this but "Black Love" is now going to move on to the next series- it's quite obvious since Fuyu's off to the Order. So the previous chapter was indeed the last chapter for "Black Love, Twisted"- I'm actually quite saddened that i didn't give it a glam closure- oh well what an emo freak. However it's going to continue as another story- "Black Love, Exorcised". Yeah. I chose to separate the two because I don't like the idea of having too many chapters in a story- just some silly mental thing I have and it's easier for me to keep track of my stuff. Furthermore, with the dumb way I named my chapters- I don't know what to name it if it drags on to forty-odd whatsoever- 40th bowl of TakoYaki, anyone? So yep, those are the reasons.

Erm it's been a few months since I wrote this and I would like to thank all those who read my chapters- _especially The-Reject-Crayon (love your reviews), Crimsion-Child (always been there) , Ghost Girl Sor (who introduced the word smutt to me), Cassiel Lorna (who writes TykixOC too!), Snow92 (whom i believe is the same age as me), Akky-chan (whose questions i have always failed to answer, sorry), blue-tempest (love your name), Memmi and Eden Artemis Cross (the first few who encouraged me), and all the others (liteofsky, bleached.dragon, PhoenixRage92, etc!)_

The new story's going to revolve more around Black Order and follow the actual DGM plot moderately tightly, but I will still keep up with the romance factor- haha since that's the only thing I can write. Remember the action scenes I attempted? They were horrible. So I would like to ask you all again to review and comment about how you would like the plot to move towards to, and do point out the good and bad points in the way I wrote "Twisted" so I can improve on it. For example: Too lengthy, too/little description, not focusing on the plot and characters etc. Thanks a lot.

Sumimasen if I bored you to tears, but here's the sneak now to compensate for the amount of rubbish I was vomiting previously…(: It's not the first chapter but it's one of the plots within. Cheers!

* * *

xxx

The sky was like an acrylic painting of delft blue background with streams of gray clouds lining across the board. _Why,_ the dull clouds were ironically cheerful-looking, calmly looking on at the children of God. There was a light drizzle that landed lightly on any and every surface. A cry, no, it was a washing process to clean up the past_. Especially when this rain was nothing as compared to that day almost a year ago when it was showering so heavily that one could not even see anything a few meters away._ The grass today was of a healthy earth green, its colour of the same shade as the many tombstones that had sprouted on of it- dull yet with a slight hint of joy. Was it her hallucination- _they appeared relieved to be out of the ground of darkness._ There was no one at the cemetery today, or so it seems, other than for a young lady in black uniform under the shelter of her grey umbrella walking with brisk light footsteps to her destination. Something stood out from her monochrome dress code; a red rose with complete petals bundled with love. It only took a few minutes before she got where she had wanted to go.

Squatting down as she reached out to touch the moist green grass, Fuyu took a small bow.

"I'm back, Chloe_. Tadaima_."

* * *

xxx

It had been so long since she came back to this little town and it was all due to the allowance of Komui, the Black Order's chief supervisor. Pit-pat, went the rain- a lulling sound as it gently pattered on her umbrella. Yet even with the soothing rhythm, Fuyu reached out with trembling fingers and traced the carvings on the stone.

CHLOE MYLENE

That name sounded so distinctively familiar, _but of course_, Chloe had been her friend for almost a decade. If it had not been what that had happened, Fuyu would not be standing here or wearing this certain uniform_. Did you approve of my decision?_ She thought so, since the latter had always been supportive of the Order. Her days in the Order had been alright, missions after missions, and perhaps a few random moments that really crackled her up. Yet she could not help but feel a rush of relief to be back here and away from the Order, to be finally back home_. Tadaima_. Fuyu did ponder before, if it would be better that she didn't took up Master's offer, if she chose to stay in this town, would she have led a happier life? Moreover, it was that every time, when yet another Akuma was taken down, that Fuyu questioned if Chloe was watching her every moves from up there. _Is heaven really all that fluffy and puffy?_

A small smile spread over her face as if mocking at her for asking so many foolish questions. _Silly girl._ Fuyu held the red rose in her palms and gave it a little kiss, never mind the thorns as the gloves were protecting her, before gently placing the delicate flower on the long grass upon her friend.

It was at that moment when she realized that there was another flower placed there too. A black one- only people who attended Chloe's funeral would know that the latter preferred the morbid colour. Elated, Fuyu looked up and around but could see nothing but rows and rows of neatly-planted trees and tombstones.

Wait a minute, _was that a shadow I saw_?

A tall man with an umbrella standing amidst the shadows of the surrounding. _Who was it?_

"Oi Fuyu," growled a voice that startled her. "Time to go now."

Fuyu turned in the direction of the voice only to find her partner holding on to an umbrella as he stood impatiently in the rain. "Were you...?" She mumbled to herself, her thoughts wandering off.

"What."

"Never mind, let's go," chirped the female exorcist as she hooked up onto his shoulder and dragged the Japanese exorcist away, pretending that nothing had ever happened_. Baka Kanda can't be that tall._

_I'll be back again next time, Home._

* * *

xxxXxxx

_It upsets me to see you with another man_

Have you found your own happiness?

* * *

A/N: Done! Do comment please (damn i sound desperate, ain't it?) and hope you enjoyed the sneak. LOVEE-


End file.
